Complicated Helen and Daemon's Revenge
by SophieBabe
Summary: Pre-OoTP Darkness follows our favorite pair like a plage. Friends and enemies look alike. Blood and torture happen everyday. Draco and Hermione are cursed by a 1000 year old prophecy, and may not live to see the age of seventeen. AUTHOR'S NOTE!
1. Sailing Along To Ireland

~*COMPLICATED: Helen and Daemon's Revenge*~  
  
~*~*  
  
Chapter 1: Sailing Along To Ireland  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
  
A/N: Welcome to a new adventure! This is the final fic of the Complicated series. I hope you enjoy this. Time for a nice dark adventure ^_- Are you ready? Then hold on tight and let's go! Also I have found good helpers with this fic, who will get the next chapter early (think of yourselves as BETAs): Draco-luver, Sweet Sorrow, Sushie-chan, gInNy, Callie-chan, and Kumiko CHANGE: ** is thoughts!  
  
RATING R, yes R. Why? Well this fic is going to be A LOT darker then the other two (if you can believe that), and it will deal with some issues that aren't really well, PG-13 rated. NO SMUT! Sorry, if you have sex on the brain, this isn't the fic for you. Go find a nice little NC-17 fic for that kind of stuff ^^;;;  
  
~*~*  
  
Helen felt her heart pounding with horror as she stared into her best friend, and lover, Daemon's eyes, "WHAT! B-But that is impossible! He would never be able to find me here. Pansee knew that Hogwarts would be safe. That's why I had to run away! You know that!"  
  
Daemon looked away, "I'm sorry, but he has us cornered. He knew that you were going to come here before all of this even happened. I never knew he was all 'buddy-buddy' with Lucio. I don't know what to do. He's coming."  
  
"But, the curses will kept us safe," Helen protested as she felt her cheeks flush, "We have to defend ourselves and making those spells are the only way to do it."  
  
"Jewelia knew that we did the wrong thing," Daemon's voice was becoming panicky, "These terrible spells can be used against us, Helen. Don't you realize that! We are in deep trouble."  
  
Helen bite down on her chrisom-red lip, "What should we do?"  
  
"Fight back." Daemon said, "And pray. That's all we can do."  
  
~*~*  
  
Hermione slowly woke up. It was another one of those damn dreams. Hermione frowned and turned over. It would be impossible to sleep now. "Why the hell am I always stuck with these visions? Doesn't Draco ever have them?"  
  
"Mmmmmmm..Mione? What are you doing up?"  
  
"Nothing, Pansy. I-I-I just woke up. Go back to sleep." Hermione muttered.  
  
Pansy sat up and turned on one of the nearby lamps. Ginny, who was lying in the other bed, didn't stir. Pansy's blue eyes were full of concern, "Hermione? You really ought to get some sleep. We will be arriving in any day now. I am not too keen on going to Ireland either, but I'm sure nothing will go wrong this time."  
  
Hermione grimaced as she thought **This time? It's not as if this whole thing is my fault.**  
  
Hermione groaned, "How do you know nothing bad is going to happen. As far as I know, we are in deep shit. I have a horrible feeling about Ireland. The Death Eaters might come. Voldemort might come. Scary people in general are going to come."  
  
"Lighten up, Mione." Pansy snapped, "You just need some rest. Cheer up."  
  
Hermione rolled over and grumbled, "How do you expect me to cheer up? Look at us. We are drifting into horrible danger. I know it."  
  
Pansy pushed a strand of her golden blonde hair out of her eyes, and smirked, "Try not to worry. I know it is hard, but-"  
  
Hermione tried hard not to giggle, "Are you telling me not to worry? My God, Pansy, you are usually the one worried about something. Remember when we went to Hogwarts? You always seemed to be anxious."  
  
"I am going to try to keep myself from having a mid-life crisis at age sixteen," Pansy snickered, "Anyway, Hermione, I have a question."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Well, I've been thinking, it has been a long time since we've had any fun."  
  
"No shit, Sherlock." Hermione muttered.  
  
Pansy looked confused, "Who's Sherlock?"  
  
"Muggle thing." Hermione said, absentmindedly, "What were you saying?"  
  
Pansy shook her head and continued, "Well, we are sixteen, and Gins is fifteen. Don't you think that we ought to be having a little bit more fun, instead of constantly fleeing from danger?"  
  
"Pansy," Hermione sighed, "Trust me, we would be having a hell of a lot more fun if we weren't in so much trouble."  
  
Pansy looked at the floor, "I suppose your are right. It's just, well, maybe when this is all over, we could have a great time together. Maybe head to the beach or something."  
  
Hermione flinched, and on word came to mind. Jewel. Hermione promised her that she would take her to the beach. Hermione lowered her eyes to the floor as well, when she remembered that promise.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Jewel grinned, and turned back to the lake. The lake looked simply beautiful. Its blue water was glistening in the sunlight. Hermione looked at the lake with Jewel. Jewel smiled, "You know something Hermione. I always wanted to see the beach. Not just a lake, but an actual beach, with those annoying seagulls and everything. But I'm never going to get there."  
  
Hermione shook her head, "You will get there! You know what! As soon as this year is over, you can come over my place, and we can go to the beach, and everything."  
  
Jewel snickered, "Can we tease the seagulls?"  
  
~*~  
  
Pansy smirked, "Hey Jewel. What are you doing?"  
  
Jewel walked over to the window, and stared out of it. The night sky was clear, and filled with shining stars that glittered on the lake. Jewel smiled. The lake was her favorite place. It reminded her of the beach. Jewel loved the beach. She always wanted to see the shells, and she wanted to chase those annoying seagulls. She wished that someday she would be able to go, like Hermione promised.  
  
Jewel laughed and said, "Guys, how about this summer we all head to the beach!"  
  
Pansy smiled, "That was random, Jewel."  
  
Jewel grinned, and explained, "Hermione told me that this summer we can all go to the beach, and have fun! It would be so cool! We all can go and have a blast! Think about it!"  
  
Pansy's eyes suddenly lit up, "Well, the beach is filled with hot guys, and there is a nonstop party atmosphere. Well, did Hermione really promise this?"  
  
Jewel nodded, "Yes! She did! She promised. Oh! As soon as all this nonsense with Voldy is over, we can all head to the shore, and have fun! Mione promised! Oh! I can't wait!"  
  
"What do you think Draco?" Pansy asked.  
  
Draco smirked devilishly, and said, "Well, how about just Hermione and I go, and the rest of you can stay here."  
  
Jewel frowned and smacked Draco. "Ouch! I was just kidding!"  
  
Jewel sneered, "Well you better be! Gosh Draco, you are so naughty."  
  
Draco shrugged, "I guess that's just me! Well, maybe tomorrow, we can ask Hermione about it."  
  
Pansy sighed, "I can't wait!"  
  
For a few moments, Voldemort, Lucius, and what was happened were far from their minds. They were all thinking about the beach. Maybe if they were lucky, everything would be okay, after all. Maybe.  
  
~*End*~  
  
"God damn it." Hermione growled, "Why are we so unlucky!"  
  
Pansy stared, "What? Did I say something?"  
  
"No," Hermione said sadly, "It's just, Jewel, she always wanted to go to the beach. She said that she was never going to get there, but I promised that she would. Guess I can't keep promises very well."  
  
"Oh please, Hermione!" Pansy snapped angrily, "There is no use blaming yourself constantly for Jewel's murder! Think about it! You weren't the one who came up and stabbed her with a sword."  
  
"True," Hermione replied, "That was Lucius."  
  
"Yeah, 'Crazy Lucius'" Pansy spat out, "I seriously wish he would just die, and leave us alone."  
  
Hermione nodded, "True, if it wasn't for him, we'd probably be back at Hogwarts right now."  
  
The two sat in silence as they thought about Hogwarts. They wished that they could be back there, and enjoying themselves. Hermione missed all of her classes at Hogwarts, and all of her other friends. Pansy felt the same way. Beauxbatons was okay, but it really wasn't as much as home as Hogwarts was. "I hope the others are all right." Hermione whispered.  
  
"Tell me about it." Pansy sighed, "It really sucks for them to be in Hogwarts when 'Moldie-Voldie' is in control."  
  
Hermione lowered her head to her pillow. She wanted to go back to sleep, but she doubted that she would be able too. "My life sucks."  
  
"Oh shut up." Pansy muttered, "Go to sleep."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco was sitting out on the deck, and was enjoying the sunrise. It was nice to get some time to himself once and awhile. He hated being swamped by his mother, who seemed to be very overprotective lately. "Mad woman." Draco muttered, "I wish she would give me some space."  
  
Draco however, deep down, couldn't blame his mother for how she was acting. After what happened to Jewel-Draco hated to even think about that.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, and turned around, "I am fine mother. There is not need to go running around and looking for me. I can take care of myself."  
  
Narcissa Malfoy smiled gently, "Draco, honey, I really think you ought to rest. It is very early, and the ship is supposed to dock in Ireland today."  
  
"As if I need reminding of that."  
  
Narcissa rolled her eyes, "I know what you mean. I really am not looking forward to seeing Desdemona Entraila again."  
  
Draco turned away from his mother, and looked back out at the water, "Mother, is she really that bad? I mean, we are going to be staying with until we figure a potential plan."  
  
Narcissa smirked, "Well, I will tell you this. Desdemona is a the biggest whore in all of Europe, and maybe America too."  
  
Draco snickered, and continued to think about Ireland. **Who knows? Living with a whore might be fun. ** Draco thought to himself.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The group was packed up and ready to go. The ship would be arriving in Ireland any minute. Ginny was so excited that she could hardly sit still. "Ginny!" Harry said playfully, "Please, this isn't a vacation."  
  
"I know!" Ginny replied, "But I really can't wait! I am so excited, and I really think that things will get better! I know it! And-"  
  
"Oh Lord, shut up, Weasley." Draco muttered, "I really do not have to hear this. We aren't here to have a party. We are here to protect ourselves from the spawn of Satan."  
  
Ginny glared and Hermione shook her head, "Please Draco, don't start. Ginny doesn't need to here it."  
  
Draco smirked, and Ron rolled his eyes, "How much longer is it going to be? I want to get off this bloody ship."  
  
Arabella Figg's brown eyes twinkled, "Be patient. We'll be there soon enough. I can't wait to talk to Desdemona. She said that she would be waiting for us at the dock."  
  
Severus Snape make a face, "Why in the world would you want to talk to Desdemona? You two were sworn enemies in Hogwarts. I can still remember you two getting into duels about Lucius."  
  
"Shut it, Snape." Sirius Black snapped, "I am sure, Narcissa doesn't really feel like talking about her husband."  
  
"That's true." Narcissa said while smiling at Sirius.  
  
Pansy looked at Hermione, "How about we go shopping or something when we get to Ireland, I really think we will be there soon. Look! I can it."  
  
The group looked over the dock of the ship, and realized that the ship was entering a harbor. The buildings were brick and very cute, and there were various shops. Arabella grinned, "This is Ginvol Recag. An all wizards town in Ireland. We will be staying her for awhile."  
  
Hermione scanned the crowd to try and see which one would be Desdemona, but she had no luck. She wondered what this woman would look like.  
  
"Well," Remus Lupin muttered, "We better get ready. Desdemona hates it when people are late."  
  
Hermione nodded, and grabbed Draco's arm. He smiled at her. He always knew that Hermione could make him feel better, even though they were sworn enemies for the past five years. But none of that mattered now. They would realize that they would need each other more then ever in the weeks to come. What lay ahead would be so unreal, and terrible, that both Draco and Hermione would have to stick together.  
  
~*~*  
  
Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. The action will start soon! Forbidden love, angst, and violence! I can't wait!  
  
~*Sophiebabe 


	2. Desdemona Entraila

Chapter 2: Desdemona Entraila  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NADA! All J.K.R.'s  
  
Thanks: Draco'sAmericanGurl, Sushie-chan, crazyfriendsfan, Red Magic Marker, AiRFiRe, gInNy, Calli-chan, AlyBaby, willowwiccantara, Emma, Black Rein, Tom*Feltons*Babe, Faerie Lover, KatiKrzystofiak2002, TriGemini, Draco- luver, *#Fr0sTol3ga[Z]iOn*#, Kaylee89, sucker for HermioneDraco, iCeBlUeEyEs, bubblegum*girl, FireFaerie, PsYcHoJo, Elenora (AIM was being mean ^^ Sorry I had to leave), Sindy, and muffy.  
  
A/N: Thanks for your reviews guys!!!! You really keep me going!!!! LOVE YOU!  
  
Hermione smiled as she looked around the dock. Ireland was simply beautiful. Words could not possibly describe the sweet town lying in front of them. Adorable little shops, and restaurants lined the streets. Also there were lush green rolling hills behind where the town was. This was truly the land of greenery. There were trees fully in bloom along the sidewalks with pink flowers among the leaves. Hermione tilted her head in question. Arabella laughed, "I know it is the middle of winter, but the trees are enchanted to look like this."  
  
As the group was walking on the dock, and looking around at the various shops, a loud giggle was heard, "Oh my goodness! Is that you? I have been waiting far too long!"  
  
Remus smirked, "Well, look at this. She has found us all ready. Doesn't wait this one."  
  
A very beautiful woman had approached them, and she smiled sweetly as though she was looking at a candy display in one of the shops. She threw back her long red-blonde hair that was braided all the way down her back. She was wearing a chic little black dress, which made her look taller, than she really was.  
  
Her green eyes sparkled as she said. "I have been wondering when I would see you again!"  
  
Hermione smiled nervously, "Hello, it is very nice to meet you."  
  
The woman grinned, "And you. For the young ones who may not know, I'm Desdemona Entraila. It is such a pleasure to see my old friends again."  
  
Desdemona's emerald eyes wandered over to Narcissa. It seemed that she wanted to talk to Narcissa more then the others, "Hello, Mrs. Malfoy. How's life, and is this your son? What an angel!"  
  
Draco stared at his mom's annoyed expression before saying, "Yup, I'm Draco Malfoy. Pleasure to meet you."  
  
"You look so much like your father Draco." Desdemona said in a distant voice.  
  
Draco nodded slowly before turning to Hermione. Hermione shrugged, and continued to look around the sweet little town of Ginvol Recag. Sirius began to talk to Desdemona to keep the conversation going, "Let me introduce my godson, Harry Potter."  
  
Desdemona let out an excited squeal, and placed a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder, "Here's the big hero himself. I am so glad I finally get to meet you in person. Wow! You really do have your mother's eyes. Lily was such a nice girl you know."  
  
Harry grinned, "I am sure she was. This is my girlfriend Ginny Weasley, and her brother Ron. And the blonde girl is Pansy Parkinson."  
  
Desdemona smiled at them, "Pleasure! I am so happy I get to see you again! How was France?"  
  
Hermione looked at the ground, "It was nice, but-"  
  
Severus sneered and cut Hermione off, "It was awful! Wait until you hear about the Death Eaters. They are bastards all of them. I can't believe I ever wanted to join them."  
  
Desdemona smirked, and giggled, "Some of them are quite cute though. That I know."  
  
Narcissa blushed, and Sirius frowned, "Please Desdemona. None of that."  
  
"Sorry." Desdemona said, not looking sorry at all, "How about we all head to lunch? One of my favorite restaurants is nearby."  
  
The group walked down the streets. Hermione couldn't help but notice that Desdemona was being extremely flirty with Remus. He seemed so embarrassed. Hermione shook her head and said, "So this is a nice place."  
  
"Better then France" Ron muttered, "At least I haven't seen any Death Eaters."  
  
Pansy glared, "Oh please Ron! We have been here for ten minutes! They could be anywhere."  
  
Draco shuddered. He hated to think of the Death Eaters. There was a time in his life when he really wanted to be one of them. Lucius constantly encouraged him to join, and said he would gain so much from it.  
  
Jewel never showed any emotion about the Death Eaters or Voldemort. She was so independent even when faced with Lucius's fury. Draco wished he could have been more like her. But look where being independent got her. Dead.  
  
Hermione touched Draco's shoulder gently, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Hermione didn't look convinced, "Are you sure? Is there anything you want to talk about?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Desdemona turned around and grinned, "Here we are! Lets eat! I am sure you are all very hungry."  
  
Ron nodded, "That true! I'm starving! I could eat a hippogriff."  
  
"Ron." Hermione muttered, "That's gross."  
  
Draco made a face, "I hate Hippogriffs. Very nasty, they are."  
  
~*~*~  
  
After a nice lunch, Desdemona called a magical carriage to take her tired guests to her mansion in the south end of Ginvol Recag. Desdemona was busy talking to Arabella and Narcissa, "It has been such a long time girls. I have so much to tell you about. Did you hear about what happened to me last week?"  
  
Draco shut his eyes. He didn't feel like listening to Desdemona's chatter or Hermione's chatter for that matter. Hermione was busy discussing with Pansy and Ginny the perfect ways to spend their time while in Ireland. And Draco felt he could input nothing in that conversation. Instead he let his mind wander.  
  
~*FLASHBACK*~  
  
Jewel giggled happily as she ran toward the front door, "DRACO!! Come on! Hurry up! You promised you would take me shopping!"  
  
Draco groaned, "Ask mother or father. I don't feel like it. They'll take you."  
  
Jewel shook her head, "I don't wanna ask them! I want you to come here right now! This will be fun! I swear!"  
  
Draco scowled, "I HATE SHOPPING!!!"  
  
"DRACO!"  
  
Jewel looked at the floor, "Now you did it! Why do you have to be so loud?"  
  
Draco blushed, and turned around slowly, "Sorry, father."  
  
Lucius glared at Draco, "Don't you dare scream like that when I am working! I told you millions of times not to, but do you ever listen?"  
  
Jewel smirked, "He's just stupid. Stupid Draco!"  
  
"I don't believe I asked for your opinion young lady!" Lucius snapped.  
  
Jewel shrugged, "Oh! I'm so sorry! I won't do it ever again! Promise! Now make Draco go shopping with me right now! Please! PLEASE! PLEASE!"  
  
"Draco, go shopping with her, and please stay out as late as you possibly can!" Lucius muttered before turning around to complete his work.  
  
"HA!" Jewel laughed, "Now you gotta go with me!"  
  
They had the best time together. Although Draco hated shopping with Jewel, he loved being around her. She was just so full of life, and happy all the time, even though she hated her home. Jewel knew how to make the best out of a bad situation.  
  
Afterward, Draco and Jewel sat together looking out at the sunset on the lawn of the Malfoy Manor. Jewel eyes shown bright as she stared up into the sky. Draco put his arm around her; "You'll be going to Hogwarts soon. Are you excited?"  
  
"Very." Jewel said quietly, "I hope to make a huge difference when I go there. I want to make that school the best that it can be."  
  
"You'll need a boat load of luck with that." Draco muttered, "Hogwarts is far from perfect Jewel. You need to be extra careful. Your family name won't help you much there."  
  
"Why is that?" Jewel said curiously, "Are you saying people won't like me there?"  
  
Draco lowered his eyes. Jewel was so young, and she didn't understand. "No, Jewel, people will like you. Forget I mentioned it."  
  
"Are you okay?" Jewel asked, "You seem so sad."  
  
Draco turned away, "Sad? I'm never sad. It is an emotion I never feel anymore."  
  
"But Draco, how?"  
  
Draco shrugged, "Jewel, please don't think about me. I am a slime ball and I know it, but don't dwell on it. It's not worth thinking about a cold- hearted bastard like me."  
  
Jewel shook her head, "You not like that Draco. People can change."  
  
"Bullshit."  
  
"They can." Jewel protested, "Everyone was innocent at one point. Think about it. Everyone has a hidden power within themselves to do what is right. It is debatable whether they use it or not. But everyone can be a good person. Life is what you make of it."  
  
Draco stared at Jewel. She had so much wisdom. Draco smiled, "Thanks Jewel. I will think about that."  
  
~*END OF FLASHBACK*~  
  
Jewel was right. Draco had changed so much in this year. If fact it was so much, he could hardly believe what a change he had undergone. He changed in good ways, and in bad ways too. However, he was not as coldhearted as he thought he was before. So he could be a good person, like Jewel said.  
  
Draco sighed heavily, "She is right, but it is almost impossible to believe that advice came from her."  
  
Hermione looked at Draco, "Are you talking to yourself?"  
  
Draco blushed, "NO! No, what would give you that idea?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "Not a clue."  
  
Desdemona chuckled, "You kids are so cute. Look, we are almost there. I hope you enjoy your stay. I got the House Elves to fix up the house especially for your arrival."  
  
Draco looked out the window and was eager to see what his new home was going to look like. Everyone else did the same. They all seemed to hope for a nice, comfortable place to live. As Draco looked out the window, his heart sank.  
  
The mansion was a beautiful brick one with plenty of windows to light up the inside. In front of it was a huge lawn with plenty of enchanted gardens that seemed to light up the surrounding area. Also there was a very pretty cerulean lake in the front, which made Draco so depressed.  
  
Jewel loved the lake at Hogwarts, and was even where they buried her. Hermione noticed the look on Draco's face, and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "It's okay."  
  
Draco nodded sadly, "I suppose."  
  
~*~*~  
  
The group got comfortable in the main parlor. It was so elegant inside, and Hermione was nervous that she would mess something up, since everything was so perfect. There were several armchairs with gold embroidering, and huge windows with pure white drapes.  
  
Desdemona was very nice to everyone and said, "Your rooms are in the western wing of the house. The House Elves will show you the way. I really am glad to have you all with us. In the mean time, why don't you all sit down, and I will call for some tea."  
  
Desdemona sat down on one of the comfy armchairs, and yawned, "Sorry, but I am very tired. I didn't sleep very well last night."  
  
"Why is that?" Remus asked, "I am surprised. You were always late to classes from oversleeping."  
  
Desdemona chuckled, "That's right. Well, I really am a tad sleepy, so I might head up to bed early."  
  
Sirius replied, "Not a problem. I am a bit tired myself, you know, thinking about everything that has happened."  
  
Desdemona nodded sympathetically, "I understand. Maybe it would be best if all of you just go to bed. Forget the tea."  
  
"Thanks for everything." Narcissa muttered, "It is much appreciated."  
  
Desdemona smirked, "Not a problem. I am such a nice person aren't I?."  
  
Hermione yawned, and agreed, "I think I am going to head up to bed. I need my rest. Good night."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco couldn't sleep. The room that was given to him reminded him too much of his room back at the Malfoy Manor. Instead he decided to wander around his new home. No harm could come from that.  
  
Draco walked slowly down the hallway, and gazed at the many portraits that were hanging up. They must all be of Desdemona's family. Draco smirked. She was quite rich, and Draco was glad he had plenty of room in the mansion to do what he wanted without someone constantly watching him. He needed his space after all. If there was one thing he hated about the Beauxbatons, and Hogwarts's common rooms, was the lack of space.  
  
"Draco, darling. What on earth are you doing awake?"  
  
Draco looked up and saw Desdemona standing by one of the windows. She seemed lost in thought. Draco gasped, "I-I thought you were asleep."  
  
Desdemona smiled coyly, and giggled, "I couldn't fall asleep after all. I just needed a nice walk. That's all, Lucius."  
  
Draco glared, "Did you just call me Lucius?!?"  
  
Desdemona shook her head, and a strand of her red blonde hair fell in her face. "No, Draco. I'm sorry but I really am tired. And I get confused with all of these names you know. And you and your father are so much alike so it makes it even harder."  
  
Draco stood up straighter and stared harshly at the woman in front of him, "I am nothing like my father."  
  
Desdemona snorted, "Is that so? We will have to see, Draco dear. In the meanwhile, I honestly think that you should go and get some sleep. There is no need to be up wandering now."  
  
Draco shrugged, and turned around. He didn't know what to say. He hated being compared to his father. Hated it with a seething passion. Why was Desdemona doing it? Draco had no clue. Maybe she was just being stupid. Maybe. ~*~  
  
Hope you all liked that. Review for poor little Sophie ^_^  
  
~*Sophiebabe 


	3. The Grave

Chapter 3: The Grave  
  
Disclaimer: All J.K.R.'s!  
  
Thanks: Black Rein, PsYcHoJo, willowwiccantara, Lady of the Dark, Draco- luver, Sirley, muffy, Kaylee89, TriGemini, Faerie Lover, and Callisto Star   
  
A/N: Okay, not too much action here, but it builds up later! I promise ^_^ Also note to BETAs: I wanted to get this out before school started again, so I didn't e-mail you this time ^_^  
  
Pansy was the first to wake up the next day, and she immediately went over to Hermione's room. "MIONE! Come on! Wake up! I want to go to the town nice and early! Wake up! NOW!"  
  
Hermione groaned. She didn't feel like leaving her lovely feather pillow, king-sized bed that she was given. All she wanted to day was sleep, "Go away."  
  
"NO!" Pansy giggled, "Get up now! Please! Please! Please! PLEASE! I need to go shopping!"  
  
Hermione scowled, "Okay, if you shut up! I'll be ready in a few minutes! Why are you so keen on going shopping?"  
  
Pansy suddenly looked embarrassed, "There is no reason! None! I-I-I just w- wanted to go out for a bit."  
  
Hermione chuckled, "Tell me."  
  
Pansy looked out the window at the beautiful lush front lawn, "I-I want to get Ron a gift. I really do care about him, and I want to buy him something. Ginny wants to get something for Harry too, and I thought maybe you would like to come and pick something out for Draco."  
  
Hermione sighed, "But I really don't know what to get Draco. I mean, he's been so distant since he got here."  
  
Pansy sighed as well, "He has been through a lot Hermione. A hell of a lot. Think about it. Anyway, I'll be waiting downstairs with Ginny."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione stared around the bathroom. She frowned at what she saw in front of her, "What the hell? Now I wonder why this is?"  
  
The bathroom had a nice tile floor with blue flowers on it, and it had a very nice sized tub. It was very luxurious, and appeared to be the kind of bathroom you saw in a high-class muggle hotel. However there were no mirrors. Hermione thought this was very odd. She said aloud, "What kind of bathroom doesn't have a mirror?"  
  
Hermione shrugged, and threw on some nice robes, and walked out to meet Pansy and Ginny. "I really hope I have a decent day today," Hermione muttered as she headed downstairs, "A day without an murders, yes, that sounds so nice. I wish I will never have to witness another killing again."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Pansy was thrilled to be on the carriage again. She was staring at the scenery while Ginny was talking with Hermione. "You know Mione, I really haven't had a chance to spend to much time with Harry. I am going to make him go on a date with me."  
  
Hermione chuckled, "That's nice. I am glad that Desdemona let us out for a bit. She didn't seem too happy with us leaving. I mean, she asked us about fifty million questions before we left."  
  
Ginny shrugged, "Who cares! I personally think that she doesn't want us hurt by Lucius or Pettigrew."  
  
Pansy frowned, "Speaking of Lucius, Desdemona seems to have a strange fascination with him. I don't know why! He's all ready married, and a murderer! That is not what you should look for in a guy."  
  
"Yeah," Ginny agreed, "Who would like a Malfoy!"  
  
"Hey!" Hermione said indignantly.  
  
The girls laughed, and continued to talk about possible gifts for their boyfriends. Hermione personally had no clue what the hell Draco wanted. He really wanted to have Jewel back, but that was impossible. Hermione sighed in disgust, "Guys, I don't know what he would want. You guys have any ideas?"  
  
"I dunno." Pansy and Ginny said together.  
  
"Thanks guys," Hermione muttered sarcastically, "You are such a big help."  
  
Pansy smirked, "Well, I am SORRY, but what else do you expect me to say? I don't know Draco like you do."  
  
Hermione shrugged, and stared back out the window, "I guess so, but I just don't know. I am worried about him."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco walked slowly downstairs, and yawned. He was exhausted, because he didn't sleep well at all. After Desdemona told him to go to bed, Draco felt as though he was being watched, even though there was absolutely nothing in sight. Several times Draco got up to check outside to see if he was being spied on. When he finally dosed off into an uneasy sleep, he had a nightmare. Draco made a face. He was being immature about this bad dream, but he got a bad vibe from it. A very bad vibe.  
  
~*DRACO'S NIGHTMARE*~  
  
Draco was standing before a black, gothic castle that he had never seen before in his life. Surrounding the castle was fog, and gravestones that seemed to have crumbled from the wear and tear of time. A stench of death and blood was in the air. But Draco knew what he had to do. It was difficult and would probably cost him his life, but it must be done.  
  
Draco didn't know how exactly he got there or where this horrible place was. All he knew is that he wanted his Hermione back. Draco grabbed his wand tightly, and headed off into the darkness. Hermione was so vulnerable, and couldn't defend herself against this demon. He must help her before it was too late.  
  
Draco hurried up to the castle's black door, and went inside, without a second thought of how scared he was. Draco never felt more terrified and he could hear the blood pounding inside his ears.  
  
Inside the evil castle, it was completely unguarded in the main entranceway. Nobody was insight. They were all dead. Even though they caused so much harm, it wasn't their fault all of this happened. Draco knew that, but he also knew that the worst horror was to come within the center ballroom of the place. That was his goal: to make it in alive, and to save Hermione.  
  
"Well, well," came a sinister voice that seemed to surround Draco, "You have returned."  
  
"Of course," Draco said through clenched teeth, "I am not afraid of you. Bastard! Give me back my girlfriend or else you will sorely pay. I wish I could change everything. I want Jewel back, Blaise back, Nilam back and everyone else. But it is too late for them, but not for Mione. I will fight to the end for her."  
  
You don't even know why those deaths of your friends occurred. You know nothing, and cannot win this battle. How about you join your sister? She misses you so much. After all she is very lonely in hell."  
  
"Shut it." Draco cried, "I'm ready."  
  
Then a black shadow swallowed Draco and the figure speaking entirely. Draco felt as though nothing else existed other then darkness. The only thing he heard was Hermione calling him, "Draco....I love you...Good bye."  
  
~*END*~  
  
"Whatever happened to the 'good make out with a random hottie' dreams? I would rather have them." Draco muttered in disgust.  
  
"Good morning Draco."  
  
"Hi, Desdemona." Draco replied sluggishly, "Where is everyone?"  
  
Desdemona threw her braid over her shoulder, and said, "The adults are in the parlor. As for Harry and Ron, they are on the lawn. I lent them broomsticks. They aren't Firebolts, but they were thrilled nonetheless. As for the girls, they went into town."  
  
Draco smiled, "Thanks so much. I think I am going to go and see my mother."  
  
Draco was about to turn around and leave, but Desdemona held out an arm to stop him, "Draco dear?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I just wanted to apologize if I frightened you last night," Desdemona grinned, "I have a bad habit of waking up in the middle of the night, you know. I really ought to put a stronger sleeping spell in my room."  
  
Draco nodded, "I understand. It's no problem."  
  
"I better check on the house elves," Desdemona replied, "You remember the way to the Parlor right?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Okay, see you later."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Narcissa smiled as Draco sat down in the armchair across from her, "Hello honey. How did you sleep?"  
  
Draco avoided the eyes of the other adults, and mumbled, "Actually, not too good. Can I talk to you alone for a second?"  
  
Narcissa nodded, "Of course you can. Come on. Lets go outside to the gardens. There you can tell me whatever you want."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Pansy grinned, "Hooray! Now we can finally just be out here on our own. Say Hermione, where do you think we ought to go first?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Pansy turned to Ginny, "How about you? What do you think?"  
  
Ginny shook her head, and Pansy frowned, "Oh whatever. Hey, do think there are any fine guys hanging out in this town?"  
  
Ginny gasped, "Pansy! I thought you liked my brother?"  
  
Hermione giggled, "Well, there is nothing wrong with a little harmless flirting I guess."  
  
"Yeah," Pansy replied smugly, "And besides, Ron hit on Katrina the fist two minutes at Beauxbatons. This could be revenge. I love revenge!"  
  
"Oh brother." Ginny muttered, "You sound like a normal Slytherin."  
  
The three girls walked down the street, talking happily about anything that didn't involve murderers, Death Eaters, or problems of any sort. Ginny smiled as she stared at the blossoms on the trees, "Desdemona seems very nice. I think I like living here."  
  
"Me too," Pansy said, "I think I will like it here a lot. You know what would be nice? If England were liberated tomorrow, and we could all go home, and everyone was safe. Then I would buy a vacation home here in Ireland. I'm sure my parents would let me."  
  
Ginny looked down at the cobblestone street, "I wish my family was here. I know Ron is, but-"  
  
Hermione put a comforting arm around Ginny, "Listen, I am sure everything is okay. I mean, we would have heard something by now if there was really bad news."  
  
"I hope you are right." Ginny said in a choked whisper.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Narcissa walked briskly along the path through the rose garden, and Draco followed in silence. He wasn't sure about what he was going to say. His mother wasn't as harsh as Lucius, but she did have the annoying habit of laughing at the most inappropriate things. Like the time when Draco fell down the stairs at the Manor, thanks to Jewel's toys, and broke his ankle. Narcissa couldn't stop chuckling.  
  
"So Draco, what is it that you want to tell me?"  
  
Draco muttered, "I want to know if it is really safe here. I mean Desdemona- "  
  
Narcissa stared intently at her son, "Listen, I know Desdemona is strange, but she really means well. Ever since I've known her, she has been flirting to get attention and getting people's names wrong. I would actually be more worried she was more calm and poised."  
  
"Right, what an idiot." Draco scoffed, "She reminds me of Longbottom, always forgetting things like that."  
  
"Draco," Narcissa said warningly, "I will not put up with that attitude. Please, let me show you something."  
  
Draco followed Narcissa to a clearing within the rose garden. He was wondering what his mother wanted to show him. He didn't have long to wait to see what it was. Lying in the opening of the garden were two gravestones, with an angel statue standing behind them. The angel seemed to be praying, just like Jewel, before she was murdered. Draco gulped, and looked down at the gravestones with a puzzled expression on his face. Narcissa said slowly, "Read."  
  
Draco nodded sadly and bent over to read:  
  
~*~  
  
Ewan and Lucinda Entraila  
  
Beloved Parents and Noble Aurors  
  
Will Be Greatly Missed  
  
1935-1975  
  
~*~  
  
"They were only forty-five." Draco mumbled, "Who were they? What happened?"  
  
Narcissa frowned, "Desdemona was in Ravenclaw. I never met anyone smarter or as lively as she was. Everyone wanted to be her friend, even the coldest of people. I even remember Lucius telling her that she was a perfect best friend. Then in her fifth year, she became distant, and would constantly act up just to get attention, and no one could figure out why. She became totally catty, and even broke with her boyfriend Nilam."  
  
Draco gaped, "Desdemona was Nilam's girlfriend."  
  
"Years ago," Narcissa muttered, "Anyway, Nilam was none too happy when Desdemona broke up with him, and then he would blame Lucius constantly for flirting with her, even though it was the reverse."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, "What drama!"  
  
Narcissa glared and continued, "We finally found out the change in Desdemona was because of her parent's murder, by vampires one night, followed by a dark wizard. I have no clue what that was all about, but it was all in the Daily Prophet. Desdemona's parents always were there for their daughter. After this she had to be placed in a muggle orphanage during the summer."  
  
"That's terrible." Draco said slowly, "I know how it feels to lose someone close to you. I understand completely."  
  
Narcissa kissed Draco on the cheek, "I know you do, honey. But I have to ask to please be polite to Desdemona, even if she can be a bit odd. Promise?"  
  
"Yes mother."  
  
"Now," Narcissa said, "What was it that you wanted to tell me?"  
  
Draco thought about all the worries he had for himself, and Hermione. He wanted to tell his mother everything, and have her tell him that everything would be all right.  
  
"Nothing mother," Draco said softly, "There was nothing I really needed to tell you."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Pansy admired all of the nice shops, and giggled, "Well, I got Ron new Quidditch supplies, and I also got a little nice blouse for me. Isn't it cute?"  
  
Ginny nodded as Pansy held up a pink blouse with long wavy sleeves, "Of course it is! Hermione I still love what you got for Draco. He will be thrilled."  
  
Hermione blushed. She had no clue what to get Draco, so she basically followed Ginny and Pansy around for the whole time. Then Hermione saw a custom jewelry store and she got an idea. Leaving Pansy and Ginny outside, Hermione had entered the shop, and told the clerk exactly what she wanted. She was so proud at what she got. A necklace with a sliver chain and a gold pendant in the middle. The pendant had 'Hermione' written in a fancy script, with a red and green heart in the center of it. Hermione couldn't wait to show Draco her gift. Now no matter where they were, Hermione knew that she would always be close to Draco's heart.  
  
"Is it illegal to love someone this much," Hermione muttered as she got back on the carriage.  
  
~*Like it? REVIEW!!!!!! 


	4. Who Are You!

Chapter 4: Who Are You?!?!?!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
  
Thanks: PassionPolice237, Emma, gInNy, Draco-luver, Mrs.EmeraldRiddle,  
Elenora, Black Rein, TriGemini, Melissa Pitt, Maddi, PsYcHoJo, Akili,  
Kaylee89, Muffy, Faerie Lover, Sindy, Lady of the Dark, Callisto Star,  
AlyBaby, stryder (nice user name. Aragorn is the best!), iCeBlUeEyEs,  
Chrissy, and mentallyinsane37  
  
A/N: Yup here it is! Chapter 4!!! Anyway, the dark stuff should be starting  
very soon, so hold on tight ^_~  
~*~  
"Draco! Hey Draco!"  
  
Draco looked up at Hermione. As she approached him, she was smiling coyly.  
Draco was sitting on one of the benches in the rose gardens, and he seemed  
very relaxed. He smirked, "Can I help you with something?"  
  
Hermione blushed and looked around the gardens, "So, it's a nice day out.  
Isn't it?"  
  
Draco shrugged, "Yeah, I guess it is. What is it that I can help you with  
darling?"  
  
Hermione took out a gift box with her pendant inside. Blushing still, she  
handed it to Draco, "Here you go. It's not much, but I wanted to get you  
something."  
  
Draco looked at Hermione for a second, and took the box. Hermione was  
growing even redder, and she was worrying that she looked like a cherry.  
**It should be illegal to blush this much too** Hermione thought as Draco  
was staring into her eyes.  
  
"Wow, Mione. This is really something, really." Draco murmured as he took  
out the pendant. "Gosh, thanks. I don't know what to say. Wow."  
  
Hermione kissed Draco on the cheek, "I just want you to remember that I  
love you, and no matter what happens, I will always be there."  
  
Draco smiled, but then frowned slightly. Hermione felt herself blushing  
again, "What? Did I say something wrong?"  
  
Draco slowly stood up, and walked over to the rose gardens. He sighed, "You  
said, 'I'll always be there.' Don't promise things like that, especially  
now. I don't want to lose you, Hermione."  
  
Hermione nodded, "Well, do you like it?"  
  
Draco grinned, and hugged Hermione tightly, "I really do love it."  
  
"Time for dinner, Draco." Narcissa called, standing in the back doorway,  
"Come on."  
  
~*~*~  
  
The group sat in the grand dining room that was in the east wing of  
Desdemona's mansion. The dining room was very elegant just like the rest of  
the place. However, it was one of the darker rooms in the house. The drapes  
were a dark red, and the table was made out of cherry red wood. Also for  
light, there were floating candles in any empty space. What Hermione liked  
about the room, though was the enchanted piano that played by itself.  
  
Hermione looked over at Desdemona, who was sitting at the far end of the  
table. Her reddish blonde braid shown eerily in the candlelight. "I just am  
so happy that you are all here. I do get lonely, you know."  
  
Remus nodded, "I know the feeling. Whenever I told someone I was a  
werewolf, they would back off in complete disgust."  
  
"They were bastards," Sirius muttered, "like almost everybody else."  
  
As the adults talked, Pansy turned to Ron. "Have fun flying today?"  
  
"I guess," Ron said softly, "But it is not like Quidditch at Hogwarts. I  
really miss it there. I wish we could go back."  
  
"For once, Weasley, I agree with you." Draco replied, "I really do miss  
Howgarts, even though it was filled with dumb asses."  
  
Hermione gave Draco a warning stare, as Pansy giggled, "That is kinda  
true."  
  
"Oh gee" Ginny murmured, "You guys will never grow up. I mean, come on. Not  
everyone was that bad."  
  
Hermione shrugged, and looked up at Draco. What she saw made her smile,  
"You are wearing my pendant."  
  
Draco tugged one of Hermione's curls, "Of course."  
  
Hermione giggled, and Desdemona gasped as she was talking to the adults,  
"And did I mention I found our yearbook! I remember all of the pictures I  
took, and I kept them all. We all ought to look at it. You guys look so  
adorable."  
  
Arabella rolled her eyes, "I don't think so, Dessie. I mean, I would feel  
old."  
  
"Oh please. 'Feel old.' You don't know what you are talking about!" Severus  
snapped.  
  
Hermione suddenly thought of something, "Desdemona? Can we see the yearbook  
when dinner is done?"  
  
Desdemona smiled, "Of course you can, sweetie. Just be careful with it. It  
is very dear to me."  
  
Draco raised his eyebrows, but Hermione said, "I understand. I won't wreck  
it. I promise."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione sat, curled up in an armchair with the book opened in her lamp.  
Ginny and Pansy were talking about various ways to stay away from the Death  
Eaters, and Draco, Harry, and Ron were playing Exploding Snap, even though  
Hermione was worried they'd mess something up. Hermione rolled her eyes,  
and looked through the book carefully.  
  
Desdemona did a great job of keeping these pictures in good shape. Hermione  
chuckled when she saw a picture of James, Sirius, and Remus standing  
together, and smiling, but she had to cringe when she saw Peter grinning  
along with them.  
  
Ginny yawned, and stood up, "I am going to head up to bed. I will see you  
guys later."  
  
Hermione nodded, and bid Ginny good night. After that Pansy went to bed,  
then Harry, then Ron.  
  
Draco sighed, "I really don't feel like going to bed. I am not tired at  
all."  
  
"Me neither." Hermione replied, not looking up from the book.  
  
"Jeez Mione, what the hell is so interesting in that bloody yearbook?"  
  
Hermione smirked, "I am just looking. No worries Draco."  
  
Draco kissed Hermione on the head, "I think I am going to bed too. How  
about you?"  
  
"I'll be up in a few minutes. I am glad you are wearing my pendent Draco."  
  
Draco smiled, "There would be no way I would ever get rid of it. Good  
night."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione yawned for the umpteenth time. She wanted to go to sleep, but she  
was wary on it. She didn't know why, but she have this awful feeling of  
what might happen if she drifted off into the Land of Nod. Hermione flipped  
through the pages of the book. It was so interesting looking at everyone.  
She saw Nilam reading in one of the pictures. He looked up, and waved  
cheerfully at Hermione. Hermione frowned, "To think that you are dead now."  
  
Hermione turned the page, and filched. Lucius Malfoy. If Hermione didn't  
know this was a yearbook from the seventies, she would have thought Lucius  
and Draco were the same person. They looked so much alike.  
  
Hermione felt a surge of anger, as she stared at the murderer of Jewel. She  
glared harshly, and wanted to claw the picture right out of the book.  
Lucius stared at Hermione for a second, and then looked away. Hermione was  
a bit surprised the picture didn't hex her or something.  
  
Hermione yawned again, and slowly closed the book. She could barely keep  
her eyes open. But even though she was tired, Hermione had a horrible  
thought that kept her from sleeping. What if the Death Eaters were on their  
tail? Lucius, and the others weren't about to leave them alone that's for  
sure. Lucius, Pettigrew, and the others were so evil there was no telling  
what they may do. Then Hermione shut her eyes, and fell into darkness.  
Suddenly a voice broke the silence of the night  
~*~*~  
**...strange of you. Sleeping so peacefully..Do you realize the danger..**  
  
'Danger? What danger? Are they here?'  
  
**...they are coming..closer.and closer....don't you see.....your time is  
running out...**  
  
'What?!? What are you talking about? We are perfectly safe here!'  
  
**..you may think..but..the darkness never stops...**  
  
'I see. But-'  
  
**...if you only knew what lies ahead...It is very sad someone so young.  
that must die.so quickly...**  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
**.don't you see..your time is brief very.brief.I know this, Hermione...**  
  
'WHO ARE YOU!?!? What do you want?'  
  
**...sad.I have heard similar reactions before..very similar..it remains me  
of someone...**  
  
'Yeah, well I suggest that you leave now!'  
  
**.so brave of.you..**  
  
Then an image flashed before Hermione. It was Draco, and he was surrounded  
by darkness. Hermione was horrified to see blood run down the side of his  
face, and he was panicking. "Oh my.it is over. We are done for.you must  
hurry and leave now!"  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione woke up, gasping for breath. The room felt very cold somehow.  
Hermione looked around frantically. No one. It was just as empty as it was  
when Draco had left. Draco! Was he okay? Hermione hopped up, and began to  
walk quickly over to the door.  
  
She was about to swing open the door when she hesitated. She was being  
stupid. It was just a nightmare. Nothing serious. Hermione shook her head.  
But the cold voice seemed so real. Hermione could still here its icy tone  
in the back of her head. She shuddered, but went to sit back down on the  
couch. Maybe she was just being morbid. Maybe.  
~*~*~  
  
Draco woke up, and looked out the window. It seemed to be another nice  
morning. Everything looked bright and cheerful. But Draco had a feeling of  
dread. He didn't know what it was exactly, but he knew that something was  
going to go wrong.  
  
"Why am I thinking like this?" Draco thought aloud, "Of course nothing is  
going to go wrong. Everything is just wonderful."  
  
Draco hopped out of bed, and began to get ready for the day. But he  
couldn't get rid of that feeling of dread in his stomach. What was wrong  
with him, and what was this feeling?  
  
Okay, next chapter, the darkness begins! MWHAHA! Remember to review ^_~  
~*Sophiebabe 


	5. The Road to Destruction

Chapter 5: The Road to Destruction  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! I am glad you know that!  
  
Thanks: Draco-Is-A-Sex-Bunny Faerie Lover Lady of the Dark Black Rein  
Elenora nina217 Callisto Star PsYcHoJo Emma pupulupk ravenclaw-gal dragonz-  
lil-baby16 Kaylee89 neonfizz TriGemini i-luff-life Sushie-chan Draco-luver  
Muffy Anarchy Star Sindy gInNy Krissy sophiebabe2 and smile28  
  
A/N: Are you ready for a dark chapter..I hope so.  
  
~*~  
  
The dark months of winter came and went. It was now well into the month of  
April. Ireland was now really a land of very lush green, and it was a  
beautiful place to behold. Hermione had grown to love this place. The  
mansion was almost like her home.  
  
However, there was no sign of the Death Eaters. None. Nada. Also everything  
seemed very normal. Too normal actually. Everyone seemed so content living  
at Desdemona's mansion. Hermione began to push her worries aside. Maybe  
everything was really okay. The Death Eaters hadn't found them, and maybe  
even there were Aurors who were ready to capture them.  
  
It was a rainy afternoon, and Hermione was sitting with everyone in the  
parlor. Draco seemed unusually distant. He had been very quiet for the past  
week. Hermione wasn't sure why. He usually never shut up.  
  
Draco was currently staring out the window. He seemed to be very deep in  
thought about something, but Hermione had no clue what it could possibly  
be. Nothing horrible was happening, so why should he be all upset?  
  
Hermione slowly approached him and bit her lip nervously, "Something up?"  
  
"Where are they?" Draco whispered softly, "Where the hell are they?"  
  
Ginny was sitting next to Harry on the plush couch. At first she was too  
busy flirting with Harry to notice anything else. She raised an eyebrow at  
Draco, "Where are who?"  
  
Draco spun around and snapped, "The Death Eaters! Who else, stupid?!?"  
  
Ginny scowled, and Harry glared, "Don't call my girlfriend stupid, Malfoy!"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Potter. I am going to head to my room  
there is nothing to do here! I sick and tired of watching you assholes  
pretend like everything is okay."  
  
"Cool it, Draco." Pansy snarled, "There is no reason to flip out like this.  
Do you want your father to come prancing in here right now?"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, and didn't say a word. Instead, he just left the  
parlor with fury on his face. Hermione frowned. He didn't have a reason to  
be so angry. What? Did he want the Death Eaters to come back? "I apologize  
for his behavior," Hermione grumbled.  
  
"Don't worry about it!" Ginny said cheerfully, "So, who thinks we should go  
out today? I don't mind the rain!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Now, Draco, what is the matter? You seem all flustered."  
  
Draco grumbled nastily, "Ms. Entraila, I am not really feeling well. I  
think I am going to head up to my room, and skip the brunch we were going  
to have this afternoon."  
  
Desdemona frowned, "What exactly is the problem, Draco? You look perfectly  
fine to me. You know how long I have been planning for us to have this  
brunch to have together. You should go. I see nothing wrong with you. You  
are fine."  
  
Draco scowled angrily, "I am not fine! I can't fucking stand this! Damn  
it!"  
  
"Watch your mouth, young man!" Desdemona snapped. "I will not allow that  
language in this house!"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, and stormed furiously away. He couldn't sit here and  
wait around anymore. His sister's murderer was still out there, and he  
couldn't help but think of Jewel's death every single day. It was like a  
horrible nightmare that followed him everywhere. Draco couldn't stand the  
pain of his sister's death. Sure, everyone thought he was recovering. But  
he wasn't. He never would.  
  
Draco finally made it up to his room, and he slammed the door. He didn't  
care about how loud he slammed it. Draco laid down on his bed and began to  
think about why exactly he was so furious at everyone. It wasn't their  
fault everything went wrong.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Desdemona glared and folded her arms, "Your son, Narcissa, has been  
absolutely disrespectful."  
  
Narcissa sipped her tea idly, and wasn't really concerned with what  
Desdemona had to say. All Desdemona did was complain and complain.  
Personally, Narcissa was sick of it. "Well," Desdemona snapped loudly, "I  
think that Draco should learn some manners and learn them quickly!"  
  
Narcissa shrugged, "He has been through a whole lot. Please make an effort  
to understand that. Okay?"  
  
"He also insisted on skipping my well-planned brunch. That I will not  
tolerate," Desdemona continued, "He must go!"  
  
Narcissa snapped, "The boy has been through hell a dozen times in the past  
year, please, make an allowance for him and let him do as he chooses."  
  
Desdemona glared and muttered, "Fine!"  
  
She left Narcissa, and seemed to be very furious. "She is making an awfully  
big deal about this." Narcissa mumbled.  
Narcissa rolled her eyes, and put her teacup on the table. She thought that  
Desdemona could be way too emotional at times. "Maybe Draco will do her a  
favor by acting like this."  
  
~*~*~  
  
**Draco was running as fast as he could. The blood was pounding in his  
ears. How could he let something so horrible happen? It was his entire  
fault, and Draco really wished that he could do something, anything, to  
turn back time, and change what he did. "Damn it," Draco muttered under his  
breath, "My life sucks more and more with each day. Oh, what have I done? I  
should be killed for my stupidity!"  
  
Then he saw her standing in the distance. Her long brown curls were blowing  
in the wind, and she seemed so peacefully, even though it was a time of  
chaos. She turned around, and stared at him with her innocent brown eyes.  
Her eyes shown with love and affection, but she whimpered sadly, "Run!  
Now!"  
  
Then it happened. A dark figure appeared from nowhere, and stabbed her  
brutally. She let out a tiny gasp, and fell to the ground limply. The Devil  
had returned from his lair, and was ready to kill all that stood in his way  
of total domination.  
  
Draco sprinted forward, and knelt down beside her. Everything seemed to be  
going in slow motion, even though the horror lasted only for a second. The  
sinister person laughed, "Now look at this. You lost your precious mudblood  
friend. You should have listened to me. How foolish are you!"  
  
Draco couldn't find the right words. Was his love dead? How could this  
possibly be? So much had happened to him, but anything was better than this  
torture. His eyes filled up with tears, "Y-You monster!"  
  
"Don't talk back to me, you disrespectful boy!"  
  
Draco lifted his fallen companion up gently, and stroked her cheek. She  
opened her eyes slowly, and Draco could see that there were tears in them,  
probably from the intense pain that she was feeling. Draco cried, "You are  
going to be okay. Hang in there."  
  
"I-I-I'll try. Please, forgive me."  
  
The figure snarled, "If only you would've have listened. Look what you've  
done now! What will everyone think? I believe you are going to be in a lot  
of trouble, you murderer."  
  
Draco suddenly snapped, "It wasn't my fault!! None of it! How d-d-dare  
you?!? You think killing people makes you so noble. Well, guess what. I  
won't listen to you, and this is my fucking life. You can't control it,  
bastard!"  
  
"We'll see."  
  
Then Draco felt a white-hot pain that was worse the many curses that had  
been used on him before. The figure had stabbed him, and brutally too, far  
worse then ever seen. Draco clutched his stomach to try and soften the pain  
that made him sick. He felt dizzy, and his vision was blurred. Was this  
what death was all about? Pain and suffering? Was this it?  
  
"So here ends your heroic tale," the cold voice said icily, "How do you  
feel, worthless scum?"  
  
"Never been better. I won't let you have the satisfaction of viewing me die  
painfully." Draco murmured as he collapsed onto the ground, "I will  
die..with..."  
  
Draco looked over at the girl lying next to him. She seemed to be in a  
great deal of pain as well. She began to cry softly, and Draco wanted  
nothing more then to hold her.  
  
Draco smirked at his killer, and turned back to his best friend, and he  
laid his hand on hers, "I love you."  
  
"I love y-y-you too..."  
  
Then all was black.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco sat straight up in his bed and shook his head. It seemed that  
nightmares were happening around this place more often then before. Draco  
grumbled, when he realized that he had fallen asleep, and probably missed  
that stupid brunch that Desdemona was rambling on about. He looked out the  
window, and realized just how late it was. Draco rolled his eyes, and  
muttered, "I can't believe I fell asleep. I wasn't even that tired."  
  
Draco stood up, and opened the door slowly. It was eerily quiet out in the  
hallway. Draco scowled, and shook his head. Everyone was probably still all  
pissed at him, because of his attitude earlier. Draco would apologize, but  
he hated to see everyone look so smug if he did. "Time for me to put on the  
'I'm so sorry, I will never ever do it again Act.'"  
  
Draco slowly walked down the stairs, and saw Hermione sitting in one of the  
armchairs in the dark hallway. She was looking through the yearbook again.  
Draco smirked, "Having fun?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "For your information, yes, I am. This is a load  
of fun!"  
  
"Really? Well, is there any food around here? I think I missed brunch."  
Draco replied, "I know what a loss that was!"  
  
"Damn right you did miss it." Hermione grumbled, "And Desdemona wasn't  
happy about it. She says you have got to control your anger a little bit,  
or else you may end up insane, like Lucius."  
  
Draco grimaced, "Keep my father out of this! And Desdemona is just being a  
bitch."  
  
Hermione chuckled, "You are right about the Desdemona part. She was  
overreacting a bit when you missed brunch. I think she needs to calm her  
nerves, but then again I really can't blame her. I've been thinking about  
how creepy this mansion is."  
  
"Figures," Draco muttered, "Well, do you know where the food is? I am  
starving!! Must get my hands on something good to eat!"  
  
Hermione glared, "Draco! Come on now! Be serious. Desdemona was very upset,  
and I think that you were being a tad bit selfish today!"  
  
Draco snarled, "Oh really? Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to find  
something to eat! Hermione, you need to loosen up."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco walked down the dark hallway in order to get to the kitchen. His mind  
was so occupied that he gasped with shock when he felt a very cold breeze  
blow by him. Draco shuddered, and continued to walk faster. "What was  
that?" Draco whispered nervously, "There are no windows in this hall."  
  
He stared at the portraits on the wall, because he was trying to get rid of  
this lurking awful feeling. It was the feeling one feels when someone  
unwanted is watching you. The people in the portraits them seemed to be as  
nervous as Draco was. Then out of the blue, Draco felt himself get  
extremely dizzy. Everything around him began to become one big blur.  
  
**....Draco.....**  
  
Draco spun around. No one was there, just the darkness. Draco shook his  
head, "Draco, you must be hungrier then you thought. You better hurry up  
and get something to eat and quickly."  
  
Draco felt his heart pound with fear, and he walked faster in order to get  
on the other side of Hell. His footsteps echoed off of the walls, and all  
else was silent. It was a deadly morbid silence.  
  
Draco also noticed something extremely odd. The people in the portraits  
seemed very scared, even more then before. It was as though they could see  
something that Draco couldn't. One picture was of Desdemona sitting in a  
garden. Her green eyes were wide with horror, and she was pointing ahead.  
Draco looked over his to where she was pointing, but nothing was there.  
Then he heard it.  
  
**...Sweet Draco.what's this?..You're frightened..You failing..You'll  
See..You'll never escape me..And you'll pay dear, my dear.....**  
  
His heart pounded louder, and louder. Draco whimpered, and began to run.  
But he couldn't see, because everything was becoming even more blurry and  
dark then before. What was happening? His body was becoming colder, and  
weaker. "Hermione...where are you?"  
  
**......You'll pay...... You are on the Road to Destruction......**  
  
"W-W-What?" Draco gasped in a ragged breath, "What? Road of D-D-  
Destruction?!?"  
  
**.....You are so weak, and close to death....so young......and  
sad..but....**  
  
"What are you talking about?" Draco whimpered in fear and he felt tears in  
his eyes, "I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE BUT-".  
  
**....Jewel misses you.....**  
  
"My Jewel is dead," Draco cried, "She can't miss me. She's gone.forever."  
  
Then everything was quiet again. At first Draco expected to hear running  
footsteps because of all of the racket he was making, but there was nothing  
but silence. Draco lowered his gray eyes to the floor. Who was that? Draco  
sighed and thought of Jewel. She was like a nightmare that haunted him. His  
poor murdered sister. "Jewel..I wish it was.I should have-"  
  
Draco then shook his head and wiped away his tears, "Draco, hang in there.  
You were probably just imagining it.."  
  
Draco started to walk slowly, but then he felt an intense pain go through  
him. It was the worse thing he ever felt in his life. It was the pain of  
guilt. He saw her. Jewel.dying.  
  
Jewel cried out a cry of agony only once, but she went then was silent. She  
slumped to the ground. Her chest was bleeding bucket loads. She shut her  
eyes, and whispered during her last and final breath, "Don't cry. Draco...I  
love you.."  
  
**.................It's fate.........You are going to drift, and never  
escape, my dear.......................................**  
  
Then Draco saw nothing, but the darkness that engulfed him completely.  
There was no escaping from the horrible things that lay ahead. None. He  
felt so weak, and the pain was atrocious. Gruesome. Terrible. "Mione,  
help......."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Then an image flashed in the dark. It was Draco standing there staring and  
crying. He was surrounded by shadow. There was horrible blood running down  
the side of his face, and he was panicking. "Oh my.it is over. We are done  
for.you must hurry and leave now!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
"DRACO!"  
  
Draco woke up slowly, and the first thing he saw was Hermione crying over  
him. She was so upset, that Draco was at a loss of words. Draco glanced  
beyond Hermione and saw everyone else. His mother looked terrible, and was  
very pale. Even Harry and Ron were distraught. "Where am I? What is this?"  
  
Hermione took Draco's hand, "Everything is going to be okay. You just lay  
there and rest."  
  
"Hermione? Why didn't you come? I called for you and-"  
  
Hermione's eyes filled up with tears, "D-Draco, I-I-I-"  
  
Pansy slowly approached the two, "Draco, you were unconscious for about  
three days. We all thought you were dead. We-"  
  
Pansy began to cry too. Draco felt guilty. They shouldn't be worrying  
really. Draco tried to sit up, but couldn't. No, he was too tired. He  
needed sleep, but yet.  
  
"Rest." Hermione said gently, but firmly, "The doctor should be here any  
second. She did a great job looking over you."  
  
"That voice." Draco murmured sadly, "It was so terrible."  
  
Hermione's eyes grew wide, and she wasn't the only one. Arabella, who was  
sitting nearby, looked very frightened as well, "WHAT?! Voice? Draco what  
did it-"  
  
But she was cut off. Draco was starting to tremble and freak out. Hermione  
had never seen Draco get this upset about something that didn't involve  
Jewel. His eyes were filled with tears, and he was screaming loudly, "HE  
WAS GOING TO KILL ME! He sounded so blood thirsty and evil and-"  
  
But Draco never finished what he was saying. He passed out again.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione left Draco's room with Pansy. Hermione was in shock, and Pansy  
looked very pale. Hermione began to cry softly, and Pansy placed a  
comforting hand on her shoulder. "Desdemona is talking to the doctor right  
now." Pansy muttered softly, "Draco? I wonder what he heard? Did someone  
really try to attack him?"  
  
Hermione whispered, "I-I-I don't know, perhaps."  
  
"I see." Desdemona's voice came from within the parlor. She sounded like  
she was horrified, "That is terrible. I am not sure how I am going to  
break this news to everyone."  
  
Desdemona emerged from the parlor, looking very grave. Hermione felt the  
tears in her eyes again. "Y-Yes?"  
  
Desdemona took Hermione's hand gently, "The doctor just left. He said that  
Draco has a very serious poisoning. I don't know what or how, but I heard  
he has lost his voice in the past from his repeated losses. It got worse,  
and I am sorry. Hermione, Draco is going to die. No one can save him."  
  
~*  
I know, I know. Don't kill me. Please. This is why I posted Chapter 6 with  
this. ^^; But please review for this chapter too. Come on! It takes five  
seconds!!! Thanks! 


	6. The Return

Chapter 6: The Return  
  
Hermione just stood there and was numb. It was as if she was rooted on the spot, and would never move again. "You're lying!" Hermione cried at Desdemona shrilly, "It can't be true."  
  
Desdemona sighed, and stared at Hermione with sympathy in her eyes, "He has about four months total left. I would suggest just to try and make the best of them. Hermione, please try to calm down."  
  
"IMPOSSIBLE! He is only sixteen!" Hermione protested as the tears spilled in vain down her face, "Draco HAS to live! He HAS to! Nothing will stop him! He just doesn't give up in the blink of an eye."  
  
Pansy was stunned as well. She gently put a hand on Hermione's shoulder to try and comfort her, "It's going to be okay Hermione?"  
  
Hermione threw off Pansy's hand, and she glared at Desdemona, "You are a liar! Draco is going to be fine! I know it, I know it!"  
  
Hermione ran down the hallway, and out of sight. She did not want to be here. As she ran, Hermione cried harder. Hermione ran and ran, until she made it outside. It was a beautiful day, and the weather seemed to mock her. Spring was the time of life, and here the one she loved most was going to die. Hermione collapsed on the front lawn and sobbed and sobbed. Life was cruel.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco woke up again late in the afternoon. He looked outside, and saw the blood red sunset. Was he still in bed? Yes, he was. The nice comfortable bed, and Pansy was sitting there, waiting for Draco to wake up.  
  
Draco sighed, "Why am I still in bed? I should be outside. It's a nice sunset."  
  
"Just rest, Draco."  
  
"Pansy? Where is Hermione?"  
  
Pansy tried to be as cheerful as possible. There was no need to upset Draco. He was sick enough. "She went down to the town to get some things. She'll be back soon."  
  
Draco laid back down, and shut his eyes, "I wish I knew who it was. I was so scared, Pansy, you don't understand. This voice just sent ice cold fear straight to my heart."  
  
"Draco?"  
  
Draco smiled and laughed, "I know. I am a bit crazy. I think I am going to go back..to...sleep."  
  
"Rest." Pansy muttered, "Rest..you'll be fine."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione walked slowly around the town of Ginvol Recag. She just had to get out of that house. She wanted to be alone, and far away from all the troubles. Draco? Why Draco? He was everything that Hermione was living for. If he died, she would kill herself. She couldn't take the pain anymore.  
  
"Draco." Hermione muttered, "Draco!"  
  
Hermione suddenly felt someone staring at her. It was a piercing stare too. Hermione slowly turned around, and she saw Avery staring at her. Hermione gasped with shock, and horror.  
  
The Death Eaters! They were here. Avery continued to stare, and then he smirked, and continued to walk down the streets. Hermione noticed that he was carrying a little green snake. So it was them. They tried to kill Draco. Hermione was so filled with fury, that she was ready to kill Avery right then and there. But that would have been too brash. She pretended not to notice him, and she turned away. But she knew she had to follow him. He was up to no good.  
  
Avery continued to walk down the streets. When his back was turned, Hermione kept one eye on him. Avery looked around for a second and then he walked into a dark alleyway. Hermione felt so scared. She suddenly wanted to run back to the mansion and tell everyone. But Hermione gulped down her fear, and walked over to where Avery went.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Avery panted for breath and lowered the green snake to the ground. He looked around. There was no one in sight that he could see anyway. He was in the clear. Avery snickered, "It was so fun traveling with you, Lucius. I just love having someone to tell all of my stories to."  
  
The snake had vanished. Lucius stood in its place instead. He rolled his eyes, and shook his head. He seemed very irked at the moment, and was glaring at Avery, "Oh yes! So much fun traveling with a shim!"  
  
Avery didn't seem bothered by the rude comment. Instead he seemed very happy, "So, what are we doing here anyway? I want to know all the secret plans! OH!!!!! How about we go out drinking!!! PLEASE?!?!"  
  
"Like I would share the 'secret plans' with you!" Lucius snapped, "You can't keep your bloody mouth shut. Go out drinking yourself. Anyway, I need to visit an old friend of mine while we are here."  
  
Avery smirked, and giggled, "Another one of your girlfriends? You were definitely the 'Ladies Man' when we were at school."  
  
Lucius glared harshly, "What did you just say! Please Avery knock it off with your nonsense. We have to find him also. You know that he would be really pissed if we were late."  
  
Avery winked, "Hush, my dear. Guess who I saw?"  
  
"I am dying to know." Lucius said sarcastically.  
  
Avery ignored the bitter sarcasm and continued, "Didn't you see her? Your son's girlfriend was upset. She was crying her eyes out. Maybe he broke up with her. That would be good news for me. I always thought Draco was a hottie."  
  
Lucius was too shocked to say anything. Avery smirked, and took something out of his robes. It was a tiny plushy doll that looked like Draco. Avery giggled, "Ain't he cute!"  
  
Lucius drew his wand in fury, "SAY THAT AGAIN AND I WILL BLAST YOU INTO THE NEXT WORLD!"  
  
Then there were running footsteps as though someone was in a great hurry to get somewhere. Lucius immediately put his wand away, "What the fuck was that?"  
  
Avery shrugged, "I don't know, sweetheart."  
  
"Shit." Lucius muttered furiously, "That mudblood bitch saw us."  
  
"TOGETHER! AW! YES!!! Listen, WE ARE THE BEST OF FRIENDS!!" Avery said in a singsong voice, while Lucius glared hatefully.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione ran through the gardens and up to the front door. She burst into the entrance hall, and felt herself cry out, "They are HERE! We are all going to die!"  
  
Arabella, who happened to be standing in the hall said, "Hermione, honey, calm down. Who's here?"  
  
"T-T-The D-D-D-"Hermione started, but she was immediately cut off by Desdemona who happened to be walking down the hall, "Now, Hermione, I know you are very upset. Try to go upstairs and rest. Nothing is worth having a heart attack over."  
  
"Desdemona! They-"  
  
"Now!" Desdemona snapped as if there wasn't any say in the matter, "You need your rest, and also need to get your emotions under control. I know, you are upset about Draco, but there is no reason to act like you need to go to Saint Mungo's."  
  
"BUT!"  
  
Arabella looked at Hermione, and was obviously concerned, "Desdemona, she does seem quite traumatized. Let her speak."  
  
Desdemona rolled her eyes, and continued in the direction in which she was walking. Hermione took a deep breath and waited until Desdemona was out of earshot, before saying, "Arabella. It's the Death Eaters."  
  
Arabella looked shocked, "A-Are you certain? Where did you see them? Are you one hundred percent sure?"  
  
"I'm positive!" Hermione cried, "It was Avery and Lucius! Lucius said something about meeting and old friend, and someone else. I don't know who they are though."  
  
"Lucius..." Arabella muttered, but then she shook her head, and continued, "Did they say anything? What are they plotting? Why are they here? They are here to kill us, aren't they?"  
  
Hermione was about to answer, but Arabella interrupted, "Hermione, please do me a favor? Don't say anything to your friends about this, especially Draco. I don't know how much more of this he can handle. I will discuss this with the other adults later. Okay? Hermione, everything will be just fine."  
  
Hermione lowered her eyes, "How can it be okay? Everything is horrible. Terrible. I have to tell someone!"  
  
"Go now." Arabella replied, "I will take care of it. I promise I won't let these people get away with what they've done. Just keep it on the low for now, please?"  
  
Hermione nodded, and slowly turned around. She began to walk down the hallway to see Draco. She was so worried about him, and now she had the Death Eaters to worry about too. Then Hermione suddenly heard crying. It was the type of crying that seemed to have been coming from the soul. Hermione looked over her shoulder, and saw Arabella sitting in one of the chairs. Her face was buried in arms and she was crying. She looked so sad that Hermione couldn't bear to look at her.  
  
Hermione heard her mutter in between the sobs, "Could we begin again? What a lesson I have learned.."  
  
Hermione sighed, and walked away. She wouldn't like anyone watching her if she was the one crying. But Hermione couldn't help but wonder why Arabella looked so miserable. Was it because of Draco being so sick? Or was it because they were all in danger? Hermione couldn't help, but wonder even though it really was none of her business. 


	7. IMPORTANT AN: DON'T SKIP THIS PLEASE!

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: DO NOT SKIP!!  
  
Okay, I finished reading Order of the Phoenix. I don't know what to say. I  
am not sure what to do with my plot line ^^ (Next time finish before a new  
book comes out) Here is the scoop:  
  
Do want me too leave everything from OoTP out, and just continue to the  
fiction the way it was before hand. (like a certain someone's death)  
  
OR  
  
Do want me to make it fit OoTP the "best" that I can (Some of it will be  
impossible as I am already too far out with my fic.)  
  
For those who read OoTP you know EXCATLY what I am talking about. So it is  
entirely up to you guys on what you want me to do. Review and help me  
please. Thanks,  
  
Sophiebabe  
  
P.S. You guys are the greatest I read the reviews over the weekend. You  
people are amazing. Also thanks to all those who BETAed my chapters:  
(Dancer Sindy and Anarchy Star) 


	8. Chapter 7: Tom Riddle

~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7: Tom Riddle  
  
Disclaimer: If you think I own Harry Potter, then you need help ^-^  
  
Thanks: Draco-Is-A-Sex-Bunny (HAHA I think you reviewed enough ^.^),  
Melissa Pitt, HalfSlytherin/HalfAngel, Elenora, HermionesTwin, pupulupk,  
April, PsYcHoJo, Alivia, Emerald~*~*~*~ (Pretty sparkles ^_^), Draco-luver,  
PassionPolice237 (nice long review, thanks I love those!), AiRFiRe, b.b,  
Samantha, dragonz-lil-baby16, Lauren, urbabyangelxo, nina217, Krissy and  
Faerie Lover ~*IF I FORGOT ANYONE YOU CAN SLAP ME _*~   
  
A/N: OMG! You guys are the greatest! I feel as if there is absolutely no  
pressure right now! A BIG thanks to all of you!!!! You guys just totally  
rock! ~*squee*~ I hope you enjoy this chapter which is dedicated to a  
friend of mine: Draco-Luver! (Big hugs and glomps to you ^_^)  
  
Also be sure to note that I am leaving the A/N there for people  
who read this later on ^.~ NO OoTP IN THIS FIC! That means no spoilers for  
the book either ^_^  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione was extremely restless for the past few days. There was no doubt  
that Arabella had informed the other adults of the Death Eaters. They all  
seemed to be more on the alert then ever, and they were constantly out of  
the house as if they were investigating the Death Eaters' location. This  
was a bit depressing, because no one seemed to keep a good eye on the  
house.  
  
Draco seemed to be improving slightly. Hermione always spent time with him,  
and never wanted to leave his side. Draco was currently complaining about  
having to stay in bed, "Hermione, this is ridiculous! Can't I go outside,  
and play Quidditch with Potter and Weasley? I want to beat their sorry  
arses."  
  
Hermione chuckled and shook her head, "No. I know that you really want to,  
but until you are recovered, you have to stay in bed."  
  
Draco's blue-gray eyes became full of anxiety, "And when exactly will I  
recover, Hermione? It feels like I have been in this bed forever. I don't  
see what the big deal is."  
  
Hermione lowered her eyes to the floor, "Well, I can't exactly say-"  
  
"Hermione? What is it that you are hiding from me?"  
  
"N-Nothing, Draco. Absolutely nothing."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow as though he really doubted that, but he decided  
not to press the subject. They instead talked about what they would like to  
do when they got back to school. Draco laughing, "I would love to hex Goyle  
and Crabbe. Some friends they have been. Not writing or anything."  
  
Hermione smirked, "I thought you told me they didn't know how to write?"  
  
"Maybe I did." Draco replied, "I wonder how the other Slytherins are  
doing..."  
  
Hermione snorted, "I am sure they are just fine. After all, they were  
spared. I am concerned about the Gryffindors! And the Hufflepuffs and  
Ravenclaws."  
Hermione and Draco sat in silence for a while. They were both thinking the  
same thing. What was Voldemort's plan at Hogwarts, and what happened to the  
students?  
~*~*~  
  
Arabella grabbed Severus's arm and whispered, "Hurry. Over here. It's our  
friend, Avery. I wonder why he is acting like that?"  
  
Severus looked over to where she was pointing and frowned. Avery was a  
fool. A most pathetic fool. There he was in broad daylight dancing around  
like an insane convict from Mungo's, in the middle of Ginvol Recag. His  
green eyes were glittering, and he was talking about random stuff to random  
people. Arabella shook her head, "He is being rather stupid. Isn't he at  
all worried of the consequences if he gets caught?"  
  
"Gets caught?" Severus replied in disbelief, "You're kidding right? No one  
would ever believe that this idiot would be a capable Death Eater. They  
probably think he is some mentally disturbed-"  
  
"I guess you're right." Arabella interrupted, "So now what? Do we confront  
him here or-"  
  
Severus smirked, "Leave this to me. I have a bit of an idea. And if I plan  
right this idea will lead me right to our friend Lucius."  
  
Arabella shook her head, "Are you kidding me? What if Avery recognizes you  
Severus? Or even worse what if Lucius recognizes you! He was able to  
recognize, Hermione, and he barely knew her. Avery went to school with us.  
He is going to know who you are. And Lucius? He was your best friend! You  
can't just walk up to them like this!"  
  
Severus rolled his black eyes, "Do you really think I am as dumb as Avery  
is, Arabella? I brought with me this one little sample of Polyjuice  
Potion."  
  
Arabella pursed her lips, "Is that so? Just may I ask who are you going to  
turn into?"  
  
Severus shook his head his smirk broadening, "I would rather not tell you.  
That would take a lot of explaining, and-"  
"Severus." Arabella said warningly, "You better not have done anything  
illegal."  
  
"Come on!" Severus replied loudly, "It's not that big of a deal. I mugged  
some dim-witted drunk at the Pub last night, and took some hair of his.  
Okay? Now, please let me go somewhere and transform, and keep your eye on  
Avery."  
  
"Gotcha." Arabella muttered as she watched Severus head for a dark  
alleyway, "A drunk eh? Well, good luck."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Severus felt confident in his disguise. There was no way now that Avery  
would know who he was. Instead of having dark hair, and dark eyes, Severus  
now had red hair, and gray eyes. Severus was now much shorter then before.  
**I look like a Weasley, but it's better then nothing.**  
  
This plan could not fail. Severus looked over and saw him. Avery. **Time to  
have some fun** Severus thought confidently, as he approached Avery.  
  
Avery was about to head into one of the pubs when Severus said loudly,  
"Excuse me, I need someone who knows their way around, and you seem to be  
the intelligent type who can help me."  
  
"Huh?" Avery spun around frantically. He looked at Severus and took  
everything in. Severus continued to smile, "Yes, I was talking to you! Do  
you think that you could help me?"  
  
"Excuse me, but I really haven't been here before. Actually this is only my  
third day here." Avery said softly, "No, you would be better off asking  
someone else.."  
  
Severus put on a fake smile of disbelief, "Wow, and to think that I thought  
you were one of the locals. Must have been my mistake, sir."  
  
Avery chuckled, "Oh no. And I shouldn't be here much longer, I hope. I miss  
England. I would rather be there right now, but my companion seems kind of  
hung up on this whole business. I dare not say anything. He can be pretty  
scary, you know."  
  
Severus thought to himself, **Wow, you really are stupid.** But to Avery he  
said, "Business. That sounds interesting."  
  
Avery nodded, "Oh yes! It is very much so. You seem like a nice person.  
What is your name anyway?"  
  
Severus grinned, and thought of a great name. **Time to press my luck.** he  
thought mischievously.  
  
"Call me, Nilam. Just Nilam."  
  
Avery suddenly frowned, "Nilam, you say? I remember I used to know a guy  
named Nilam back at Hogwarts. He was some kind of prefect or something.  
Then in his seventh year, he was Head Boy. Kind of 'stuck up' too, if you  
ask me. It's a bit odd that someone like you has that name. It's not very  
common."  
  
"Wow! That is such a coincidence." Severus replied, "Was this Nilam a  
friend of yours?"  
  
Avery scowled, and snarled, "No! He was not the nicest guy. He was always  
fascinated with odd things. We never got along! He was also such a jerk and  
I remember once he-"  
  
"AVERY! Who is it that you are chatting with? Not another prostitute I  
hope. Get back inside!"  
  
Severus could recognize that voice anywhere, **Here he is. My best buddy.**  
  
Avery spun around, and waved to Lucius, who was looking irritated "Oh, just  
someone. His name is Nilam, Lucius!"  
  
Lucius's eyes grew wide with shock as stared at the redheaded stranger in  
front of him, "What did you say your name was?!?" he demanded vociferously.  
  
Severus tried his best to keep from laughing out loud, "My name is Nilam.  
Nice to meet you, sir."  
  
"N-N-Nilam?" Lucius said in disbelief, "You are Nilam?!"  
  
Severus couldn't help but press his luck even further, "Why is it that you  
seem so fascinated with my name, sir? It's just a name after all. Sir, are  
you okay?"  
  
Lucius sighed and looked at the ground, "I had a brother named, Nilam. It  
is just weird calling someone else that. He was the only Nilam I knew  
anyway."  
  
"Really? And why the 'had?' Where is he?" Severus said in a sickeningly  
sweet voice.  
  
Avery was about to speak, but Lucius cut him off, "He's dead if you wish to  
know. He's been dead for quite awhile, and I really don't like talking  
about him. We were never close, even as children. Long story."  
  
**Because you murdered him** Severus thought bitterly, but he said, "Oh, I  
am so sorry to hear that. It must be tragic!"  
  
Lucius shrugged, "Don't worry about it. He's not the only relative I have  
lost. Sometimes I-wait a second. Why am I telling you this?"  
  
"Lucius. Avery." It was voice of a teenage boy, and from the voice he  
sounded not much older then Draco. "Who is it?"  
  
Severus looked up. There was a teenager in fact standing there, behind  
Lucius. He had unruly black hair, and dark piercing eyes. He was also  
wearing dark colored robes. Everything about him seemed to give off an aura  
of coldness. Lucius turned around and muttered, "This is..Nilam."  
  
"I see." He snapped coldly, "Well I suggest that 'Mr. Nilam' should go and  
continue his business elsewhere. You two shouldn't be out here anyway. How  
many times do I have to tell you? Lucius I thought you had more sense, and  
Avery.well."  
  
"I was going to get Avery." Lucius snapped, while Avery was chuckling, "And  
stop laughing Avery!"  
  
Severus smirked, "No reason to get angry...I will go." But he thought to  
himself **Who the hell is this kid, and why is he with two Death Eaters?**  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ginny was bored. Extremely bored. She was sitting on the porch, and was  
twirling her red hair idly. Ginny sighed, and looked up as Harry and Ron  
played Quidditch. She had a strong urge to go join them just to get rid her  
boredom. Then she heard footsteps.  
  
Pansy slowly came out of the back door. Her blonde hair was pulled back,  
and her blue eyes were red. **Probably from crying again** Ginny thought.  
  
Ginny smiled in an effort to console Pansy, "What's up?"  
  
"Draco." Pansy muttered sadly, "I don't know what I can say to make him  
feel any better. Hermione is doing all that she can, but that is only so  
much. I mean, he is going to die. He is so young and everything. I can't  
help but wonder what the hell happened."  
  
Ginny nodded, and sighed deeply, "I wish I could answer that for you. But  
the only thing that Draco said happened was that he heard a voice. I don't  
know what that is about but-"  
  
Ginny suddenly stopped talking. She had a feeling that there was someone  
watching her. Ginny spun around, but she saw absolutely nothing. Pansy  
looked confused, "Something wrong?"  
  
Ginny trembled, "I have this weird feeling that something is going to  
happen to me, Pansy."  
  
"Really?" Pansy said loudly, "Ginny are you sure?"  
  
"Yes." Ginny replied firmly, "Someone is watching us, Pansy."  
  
Pansy let out a yelp, and said, "We better go inside then, if you feel so  
strongly about it! Come on!"  
  
Ginny protested, "Just give me a second!"  
  
Pansy watched as Ginny walked to the other side of the garden. She  
shrugged, and walked back inside the mansion.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lucius mumbled as he glared into Severus's eyes, "Listen, Nilam. I better  
head inside. I don't want him getting pissed."  
  
Avery pushed Lucius aside, and started dancing in the pub's main lobby, and  
then he slowly followed the mysterious teen. "WAIT FOR ME!!!"  
  
Severus still couldn't believe a measly kid would be hanging out with two  
very dangerous people. And the fact that Lucius seemed a little scared of  
this kid made it even more unbelievable. Severus had to think fast. He  
needed to get information somehow, "I bet it feels really funny calling  
someone like me Nilam huh?"  
  
Lucius shrugged, "Yeah, quite a bit. Is there anything else I can help you  
with? Because I don't want to get into anymore trouble."  
  
"Maybe you can." Severus said quickly "Ummmm ergh-"  
  
"Listen, I need a favor." Lucius said as he watched Avery getting screamed  
at by the dark haired teenager.  
  
Severus stared at Lucius blankly. Whatever answer he was expecting, it  
wasn't that. Why the hell would Lucius Malfoy ask some random drunk for a  
favor? Severus raised his eyebrows, and glared harshly, "It depends on  
EXCATLY what the favor is."  
  
"No need to get indignant." Lucius said defensively, "It's just that I  
really need to get this done, and I-"  
  
"LUCIUS! Get your ass in here!" the teenager shouted angrily, "What are you  
doing? Flirting with this person? GET INSIDE!"  
  
Severus was shocked. Lucius was a horrible Death Eater, and no one ever  
spoke to him like that. Especially a kid. This man murdered his own  
daughter for goodness sake. What happened next surprised Severus even more.  
Lucius shook his head, and he didn't seem at all angry that he was just  
berated, "Listen! I really have to go. Maybe we can talk some other t-t-  
time. Meet me. Tonight at around nine at Rabety Lane. Bye Nilam."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Do you think he cracked up?" Arabella asked stunned to hear the news, "You  
better NOT meet him, Severus. What if it is a plan to kill you?"  
  
Severus looked out the window, "Why would he kill me? He has no clue who I  
am!"  
  
"STILL!" Arabella protested as she squirmed nervously in a plush armchair  
with golden embroideries "It is a bad idea!"  
  
Severus shook his head, "I really don't know about that. It is a way to get  
more information, and I have little bit of Polyjuice Potion left. And to  
answer your earlier question: I thought Lucius was already crazy. But don't  
you think it is odd how they have some kid with them. I wonder what is  
going on. They have an evil plan, no doubt about it, but-"  
  
The two were back at Desdemona's mansion, and they were no closer to  
finding out what the Death Eaters plans were. They were in the dark, and  
were utterly clueless. If they only knew what was to happen next. Severus  
was certain that he should meet Lucius. If Lucius was careless enough, he  
would let something slip, and then it would make their job a hell of a lot  
easier. But Arabella refused. "It is dangerous!" she kept saying whenever  
Severus brought up the idea.  
  
"Why the fuck did HE ask ME to do HIM a favor?!" Severus suddenly snapped  
loudly making Arabella jump.  
  
Arabella was about to answer, but she was interrupted. Harry burst into the  
room. He was looking terribly shaken and upset as though he had witnessed  
something horrible. Severus rolled his eyes impatiently, "What is it  
Potter?"  
  
"G-G-Ginny is gone!" Harry screamed shrilly, "We looked everywhere, and no  
one can find her!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione was panicking and was pacing around Draco's room. How could this  
happen? Draco noticed that she was really upset and wasn't too sure of what  
to say to her. "Hermione? Honey? Are you okay?"  
  
Hermione tried to smile, "Y-Y-Yes, I'm just fine."  
  
"Don't lie." Draco snapped, "You are far from okay. Something is up. I am  
not a dumb ass. I know when something is wrong."  
  
"Nothing is wrong." Hermione growled angrily, "You don't have to worry  
about a thing."  
  
"Quit treating me like I am two!" Draco retorted, "What is the matter with  
you people? You won't let me leave this room or tell me anything that is  
happening. I have a right to know."  
  
Hermione lowered her eyes, and her lip trembled. He was right and she knew  
it. Hermione sat on the edge of Draco's bed and stared right into his eyes,  
"Ginny Weasley is missing."  
  
Draco gasped, "SHIT! Are you sure? Have you checked everywhere?"  
  
Hermione nodded, "I am sure. Desdemona sent the House Elves to look  
everywhere. They came back empty handed except for one note. It was in  
Ginny's handwriting, and it said something about her feeling depressed and  
now she was never going to come back. It seemed like a suicide note."  
  
Draco immediately hopped out of bed and was marching out the door, "That is  
complete bullshit! Ginny would not say something like that. This is my  
father's doing! I know it! Come on, Hermione!"  
  
Hermione sighed deeply, and followed Draco down the hall. They walked in  
complete silence until they reached the main parlor. Everyone was gathered  
around Desdemona who was speaking to a tiny House Elf. As soon as Draco and  
Hermione entered, Desdemona spun around and snapped at Draco, "You! You  
should be in bed! SHOO!"  
  
Narcissa glared, "Oh, shut up, Desdemona! He has just as much of a right to  
know what is going on as any of us. Why don't you keep asking the witness  
questions."  
  
Desdemona clenched her fists, but muttered, "Very well. This House Elf,  
Freya, is the only actually witness I could find. She believes that she saw  
the kidnapper involved with Miss Weasley's disappearance."  
  
"Kidnapper!" Hermione cried.  
  
Freya was trembling and her big brown eyes were a sparkle with tears. The  
poor elf seemed frightened out of her wits. Hermione whimpered, "You poor  
thing."  
  
Ron was sitting nearby Freya, and he said in a shaky voice, "W-W-What  
happened to my sister?"  
  
Freya took a deep breath, stared at everyone, and started her story, "Well,  
Freya was in the backyard making sure Mistress's flower garden looked  
perfect for spring. Then as Freya was double checking the roses, she saw a  
tall young man walking toward Miss Weasley."  
  
"What did he look like!" Draco demanded immediately, "Did he have hair like  
mine? How about gray eyes?"  
  
Freya shook her head, "None of those qualities, sir. Actually, he had very  
dark hair. More like his."  
  
Freya pointed at Harry, who was looking even more shocked. Freya nodded,  
"Yup, he looked a lot like you, sir. He was about your age too. Well, Miss  
Weasley put up quite a fight. It seemed that she couldn't believe her eyes,  
but she also seemed to know the person. Freya heard her say, 'Tom! Is that  
really you?'"  
  
Harry suddenly stood up and shouted, "DID YOU JUST SAY TOM! You can't mean  
Tom Riddle!"  
  
"Freya did, sir," Freya replied coolly, "She said 'Tom' loud and clear. But  
after the shock Miss Weasley put up quite a struggle, but it was too late.  
As soon as Freya got the feeling back in her legs, Miss Weasley, and Sir  
Tom were gone."  
  
Everyone was sitting in silence, except for Harry who continued to freak  
out, "You know what this means! It's Tom Riddle! He's here! How I don't  
know, but he means harm to Ginny!"  
  
"Harry, calm down." Remus said softly, "We will figure something out, and  
Ginny will be safe."  
  
"How am I supposed to calm down?" Harry snapped as Pansy burst into tears.  
  
"What is the matter with you, Miss Parkinson?" Desdemona said coldly, "If  
you can't control yourself, leave!"  
  
Pansy was shrieking loudly, "It's all my damn fault! I could have stopped  
him! I should have just stayed outside with Ginny! Why am I so stupid!"  
  
Ron went up to Pansy, and put his arm around her in an effort to comfort  
her. "Pansy, nothing is your fault. Even if you did stay with Ginny I  
sorely doubt that you would have been able to stop Tom. He could have even  
killed you."  
  
The nearby clock chimed loudly. It was eight thirty. "Shit!" Severus  
grumbled, "I have to go into town!"  
  
Narcissa raised an eyebrow, "What for? This is an emergency!"  
  
Everyone stared at Severus as he muttered, "I-I-I have to pick something  
up. I won't be long, I swear! Bye!"  
  
He the room quickly, and Arabella shook her head, and thought **He's insane  
Next he will be hurt and the last thing we need is more problems.**  
  
Desdemona pursed her lips angrily, "Well, go back to where you belong  
Freya. We will try to sort this out. WE being the ADULTS! You kids go find  
something to do with you time."  
  
Draco glared, and retorted, "I believe it is our business TOO!"  
  
But Narcissa raised her hand, and Draco knew it was not worth arguing  
about. Draco scowled, and walked out of the room. Hermione followed him,  
and so did everyone else. As Sirius, Narcissa, Remus, Desdemona, and  
Arabella were discussing what happened, Draco thought of something. "Let's  
all head back to my room. We will figure something out."  
  
~*~  
  
~*WOW! That was long!!!! LOL! I hoped you liked it! Reviews are DEEPLY  
appreciated ^_~ I WORKED REALLY HARD ON IT! (Two hours it took me!)  
~*Sophiebabe 


	9. Chapter 8: Meetings in the Dark

Chapter 8: Meetings in the Dark  
  
Disclaimer: The usual. I don't own Harry Potter JKR does, BLAH BLAH!  
  
Thanks: Krissy, Draco-Is-A-Sex-Bunny, Anarchy Star, Callisto Star, Draco-  
luver, pupulupk, and dunkmoonX  
  
A/N: WHEE! I am on a creative role here!!! So here is the next chapter! ^_^  
I hope you enjoy it! This one is for: Draco-Is-A-Sex-Bunny (Love you,  
Brandi!), and Krissy (I updated early for you ^_^)  
  
Draco shut the door behind him, and stared at everyone. The adults had  
shunned them, but that wasn't going to stop them from thinking about their  
horrible problems. Draco looked attentively around the room. Harry was  
still looking shocked, and Ron looked simply terrible. Harry looked at the  
floor, and muttered, "What are we going to do?"  
  
Draco sighed, and thought **This really sucks. Poor Ginny. I can only  
imagine what she is going through.**  
  
Hermione was crying silently, but she wasn't the only one. Pansy was  
absolutely bawling and her face was stained with tears, "I wish I would  
have used my head. I c-c-could've prevented all of this from happening."  
  
Ron said to her gently, "Remember what I said. You probably could've done  
nothing against Tom Riddle. It is not your fault. Okay?"  
  
Pansy wiped away her tears and nodded, "But Ron, what are we going to do  
now? WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?"  
  
Draco glared at Pansy, "Would you calm the fuck down! We will do something,  
and soon. Here's what I think we should do."  
  
Draco was about to talk, but was interrupted by Harry,"How do you guys  
think he came back?"  
  
Hermione shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine. But who cares about  
'how.' More importantly 'why.' You Know Who had everything going for him at  
Hogwarts. Dumbledore was out of the way. There were hardly any Aurors there  
to stop him. What more did he need? Why did Tom come back?"  
  
Draco thought carefully and said slowly, "This reminds me of a letter that  
my father sent me way back in September. I remember all through August he  
was bragging about me being the 'Dark Lord's' heir. Well, I turned it down,  
and obviously Lucius wasn't happy, because the bastard killed my sister."  
  
Draco was silent for a moment. They all knew what he was thinking. There  
was no need for words. "We have to work to find Ginny as fast as we can. If  
we would have found Jewel sooner, maybe things would be different now.  
Let's think."  
  
~*~  
  
Severus was ready, and his disguise was in place. The red hair certainly  
helped that's for sure. No one would have the slightest clue who he was.  
Severus walked in the dark alleyways nervously as he muttered to himself.  
"Lucius better not try anything funny or I swear I will kill him." Severus  
had his wand concealed so he could attack when necessary. He looked in the  
distance and saw it. **Well, there is no turning back now.**  
  
Rabety Lane was the nicer section of the town. The old fashion buildings  
were very well kept, and the people around Severus were very well dressed  
in the latest fashions. **Snobs** Severus thought bitterly. The door to  
one of the restaurants was open, and Severus could hear the piano playing  
jazzy tunes. A warm light from the open door poured into the street. The  
site seemed so welcoming. **How ironic** Severus thought.  
  
Then Severus looked across the street, and saw Lucius standing beside the  
huge sign that said: Rabety Lane. He had his back turned to Severus and was  
staring in the distance. The section of Rabety Lane looked over a huge  
lake, and Lucius seemed mesmerized by it. Severus took a deep breath and  
walked over.  
  
"Excuse me sir," Severus said loudly, "You said you wanted to meet me!"  
  
Lucius spun and actually grinned when he saw Severus walking toward him,  
"You are here! Great! You don't know how many lies I told to meet you  
here."  
  
Severus thought to himself **He seems to be in an overly good mood. I  
wonder if it has something to do with Miss Weasley.** But he said to  
Lucius, "Lies? Did you have problems with that insane guy? Umm what was his  
name?"  
  
"Avery." Lucius shook his head, "Sometimes I really wonder what is going  
through that mind of his."  
  
Severus chuckled, "Yeah, I know. Is he mentally stable?"  
  
"Who knows, or wants to know for that matter. Anyway, we can't stand around  
out here. Come on."  
  
Lucius turned toward the restaurant, and beckoned Severus to follow him.  
Severus glared, and wondered **What is he playing at? I swear if he tries  
to attack me- **  
  
Severus followed Lucius inside, and Severus took in his surroundings. The  
place was really nice. There was a very gifted pianist playing, and from  
what Severus saw the food looked extremely good. There were shiny wooden  
floors that looked perfectly clean. The waiters smiled broadly, and  
welcomed Lucius and Severus inside right away. It seemed like a low-key  
place, but elegant at the same time. Lucius noticed Severus was looking  
around, "Oh! Whatever you are getting, I will pay. Don't worry about it."  
  
"That very generous of you." Severus said through gritted teeth.  
  
Lucius sat down at the table closest to the fireplace. Severus sighed, and  
had no to choice but to sit down with him. It was silent for a few minutes,  
and then Lucius said quietly, "I suppose you are wondering why I am making  
you meet me here?"  
  
Severus glared right back into those gray eyes. **Cold blooded murderer**  
Severus thought furiously, but he said, "Yes, I would like to know what  
your favor is?"  
  
Lucius sighed, and stared into the fireplace, "An old friend of mine,  
Desdemona Entraila, lives nearby this town. Here address is Fifth Heartful  
Street. She owns a huge mansion, you can't miss it if you tried. Well,  
Desdemona and I knew each other at school, but eventually drifted apart.  
You know how it is I'm sure. Well, I would be extremely grateful if you  
delivered this letter to her."  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow skeptically. This was not what he was expecting.  
He thought that the favor would be something much more harsh then a mere  
letter, "Is that so? Why can't you just use an owl?"  
  
Lucius smirked, "I would use an owl, but I would feel much better if this  
letter was given to her in person. Owls aren't really my number one choice.  
It is very important, and she must get it. Please, just do it! I trust that  
you will give it to her."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"How much do I need to pay you?" Lucius retorted, "I will give as much  
money as you wish if you would just give her the letter."  
  
Severus suddenly snapped, "Is there something in this letter that will kill  
the person! Is that it?"  
  
The people sitting close to them looked over and glared. They didn't seem  
too happy that their dinner was being disturbed. Severus continued, "You  
didn't hex this letter, did you?"  
  
Lucius's eyes flashed dangerously, "Very cute of you to say so, but no.  
That is not the reason. I have no intention whatsoever of killing Ms.  
Desdemona."  
  
Severus looked over at the people glaring and put on a fake smile, "Sorry!  
I just ummm-"  
  
Lucius rolled his eyes, and said, "I will ask you one more time! Will you  
give this letter to Desdemona? Please?"  
  
Severus was longing to reach for his wand, but he mumbled, "Yeah, why not.  
Hand it over."  
  
Lucius's angry expression vanished almost at once, and he seemed thrilled,  
"Excellent! I cannot tell you how happy I am! You have just done me a great  
favor by agreeing. I would have done it myself, but that would be  
impossible."  
  
**Oh wonderful** Severus thought sarcastically, **There is probably some  
curse in that letter that will kill us all.**  
  
The letter looked fairly normal. It was in a white envelope that said: To  
Ms. Desdemona Entraila. Nothing that seemed threatening to the eye.  
Severus took it from Lucius and placed it inside his cloak. **Now, maybe I  
could try to get some information..**  
  
Lucius was staring listlessly into the fire again. Severus wasn't sure what  
to say, so he decided to see what would happen if he brought Nilam up  
again. "So, Nilam, how old would he be now?"  
  
Lucius's eyes flashed again, "You seem overly interested in matters that  
don't concern you. Nilam is really none of your business, and I really  
don't like talking about him."  
  
Severus didn't want Lucius to kill him in the middle of the restaurant so  
he decided to steer clear of that topic, "Oh, I am sorry. I was just  
curious. Forgive a little curiosity!"  
  
Lucius smirked, "Curiosity killed the cat, you know."  
  
Severus frowned, and thought cynically **Geez, he needs help. Is there  
anything he likes other then killing?**  
  
Lucius looked over at the clock and scowled, "I am going to be in so much  
trouble when I get back. I took way too long."  
  
"Why is that?" Severus asked before he could stop himself.  
  
Lucius glared at him again, but said, "Well, I have a very tight schedule  
you know. That was why it was so hard for me to meet you here. I took the  
first chance I had."  
  
"Really? Wow, that's ummm nice."  
  
"Yes, I suppose."  
  
Severus looked back over the pianist, and also occasionally glanced at all  
of the people. They were chatting away happily, and no idea they were in  
the same room as a convicted murderer was. Severus remembered that Lucius  
killed Jewel, and Nilam. He had to get some sort of answer out of him  
before he left.  
  
"You know," Severus said, making an effort to be casual, "I heard that a  
young woman was kidnapped today."  
  
Lucius gaped at Severus in shock, "No! Are you serious? I didn't hear that?  
What happened to her?"  
  
Severus was stunned, and disappointed. He could've sworn that Lucius would  
have some idea about Ginny's kidnapping. "Well," Severus started trying to  
hide his disappointment, "She was apparently kidnapped by a another young  
man. He is tall, and dark. That is what I heard."  
  
Lucius averted his eyes to the other side of the restaurant, and suddenly  
became very interested in the music that was playing. Severus was pissed,  
and he clenched his fists angrily. How dare he change the subject like  
that! Severus then made a very brash choice. He was going to be careless!  
He didn't care anymore. Why not have a little fun? "So" Severus began  
saying with a smirk playing on his lips, "Do you have any children?"  
  
Lucius went paler then usual, and Severus was pleased. **Yes, I got the  
bastard where I want him.**  
  
Lucius then stood up and pounded the table with his fist, "WHAT KIND OF  
FUCKING QUESTION IS THAT?"  
  
Everyone in the restaurant went silent, and looked over to the table. The  
pianist began to chuckle as though she was used to this, and continued  
playing. Severus was ready to bust up laughing himself. The look on  
Lucius's face was too much.  
  
Severus sneered, "It was just a simple question. There is no need to get  
angry. Do you though? I would love to meet your children sometime!"  
  
Lucius flushed, and glared at Severus harshly, "How dare you!"  
  
"How dare I what?" Severus replied his smirk broadening, "Again, I didn't  
mean to offend you. What are your children dead or something?"  
  
Severus then knew he went too far. Lucius's bottom lip trembled in rage,  
and his eyes grew wide. Severus gasped. He hadn't seen Lucius that upset,  
since Nilam was made Captain of the Quidditch Team. Severus was about to  
apologize, but Lucius cut him off violently, "If you want to KNOW yes! One  
of my children IS dead! And believe what you like, I really don't care!  
Make sure the murdering bitch gets that letter!" And then he stormed out.  
  
~*~  
  
"So," Hermione snapped, "This conversation got nowhere. I hope we would  
figure something out! Yet, we are basically clueless."  
  
Draco grimaced, "Well, we are in the dark aren't we? I only hope that Tom,  
if that who it was, didn't leave with Ginny yet. If he goes back to  
England, well, that is trouble."  
  
"No shit, Malfoy." Harry snarled.  
  
"HEY" Draco retorted, "Can I try to think!"  
  
Pansy sighed, and wiped away her tears. She walked over to the window, and  
pointed, "Look. The carriage is back. It took Severus forever to get back  
here. I wonder what he had to do?"  
  
"Snape was probably out drinking or something." Ron snickered.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione berated, "This is serious! Ginny is your sister! We have to  
focus on finding her! Who knows what Tom will do to her?"  
  
Pansy began to cry again and moan about how it was all her fault. Harry  
lost his patience with Draco, and threw a book at his head. And Ron didn't  
help the matters any. He was looking at the floor, and felt overly ashamed  
that Ginny was gone.  
  
Hermione was furious, "GUYS! STOP! This is the kind of nonsense that is  
going to prevent us from getting anywhere! Do you want Ginny to be found or  
not?"  
  
"WHAT IS ALL OF THIS NOISE?"  
  
"Shit." Draco muttered, "It is the wicked witch herself."  
  
Desdemona burst in the room, and she was not too happy. Her green eyes were  
sparkling with rage "What is this? Draco, I told you to go to bed! And the  
rest of you! You are all making so much racket! This is ridiculous! GO TO  
BED! NOW!"  
  
With that said, Desdemona slammed the door, and marched away. Hermione let  
out a frustrated sigh, "We better all go to bed, because now we have  
Desdemona on our ass, because we can't behave mature enough for her! Just  
leave everyone! This was waste of time!"  
  
Pansy, Harry, and Ron left immediately, but Hermione stayed with Draco.  
"Draco, I can't believe this! We have more problems then any other sixteen  
year olds on the planet!"  
  
Draco wrapped his arm around her, "Tell me about it. Ginny is missing. My  
sister was murdered at age eleven. There are psycho killers out there who  
want us dead. And I am not allowed to leave this room."  
  
Hermione felt the tears well up in her eyes. She was wondering if the  
doctor was right. Was Draco going to die, and leave her? Hermione laid her  
head against Draco's chest, and whispered, "I really wish everything was  
easier, but it isn't. We have burdens ahead of us, and we have to make the  
best of them."  
  
"Yeah," Draco muttered.  
  
Hermione continued to snuggle against Draco, but she was suddenly overcome  
with a fit of giggles. **Stop giggling** Hermione thought **Why are you  
laughing! Everything is horrible right now**  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow, "I don't see what is so funny, Hermione."  
  
Hermione's brown eyes twinkled, "Remember when we would fight all the time?  
At school?"  
  
Draco snickered, "Of course. How could I forget! Potter and Weasley were  
constantly following you around. I was so jealous."  
  
"That's what it was?" Hermione said, laughing even harder.  
  
"Ergh."  
  
Hermione kissed Draco on the cheek, "You don't have to lie to me. I like to  
know what's going on through that head of yours!"  
  
"Really?" Draco replied, "Maybe that's not a good thing."  
  
"GO TO BED!" Desdemona shouted from the hall.  
  
Draco smirked, "You better go. I don't think the 'Mistress' would be too  
happy to see you here, in my room, at night."  
  
Hermione chuckled, "Okay. Goodnight. I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Hermione leaned forward, and kissed Draco sweetly. Draco pulled her close  
to him, and ran his fingers through her hair. For that one moment, they  
felt that their troubles had melted away.  
  
I know. I know. Well, I hoped you enjoyed, and remember to review for me!  
  
~*Sophiebabe 


	10. Chapter 9: Rage

Chapter 9: Rage  
  
Disclaimer: The usual. I don't own Harry Potter. It is JKR's.  
  
Thanks: Draco-Is-A-Sex-Bunny, TriGemini, Krissy, b.b, pupulupk, Dracos Lover, Draco-luver, Callisto Star, PhyreWitchGoddess~*~*~*~ , ktln1, Sindy, HalfSlytherin/HalfAngel, alexpotter, HermionesTwin (2x), gInNy, and Tori Cody   
  
A/N: This chapter is all for Calli-chan, my good friend from school. She works hard, and yet has time to read my stuff. I love you, gal!  
  
Severus Snape entered the parlor, and called over Arabella into the hall, away from the crowd. Arabella excused herself from the others, and followed him before Desdemona could ask any questions. As soon as they were out of earshot, Arabella asked nervously, "What did you find?"  
  
Severus pulled out of his cloak the small white envelope, "Lucius wanted to give this to Desdemona. Why? I don't know."  
  
Arabella gasped, "Do you think it means her harm?"  
  
"He said no."  
  
Arabella then became very stern, "You asked him that! What else did you talk to him about! Maybe I don't want to know. I hope you weren't careless."  
  
Severus grinned, "I asked about Jewel. Well, not about her in particular, but I asked if he had any children. You should have seen him flip out!"  
  
"NO!" Arabella shouted, "Severus! You are lucky that he didn't kill you!"  
  
Severus nodded, "Yes, I know. But, Arabella, you should have seen the look on his face. It was hilarious. It reminded me of the time that Nilam made Quidditch Captain."  
  
Arabella shook her head, but said nothing more. She threw back her curly hair, and continued to glare. Severus frowned, "Oh come on. It wasn't that big of a deal. Lighten up!"  
  
The two stood there in silence for awhile. Arabella took a deep breath and muttered, "Should we open it? I mean, I know it is Desdemona's but we better check what it says first, but then again-"  
  
Severus smirked, "Okay, then. Why shouldn't we take a look? He gave it to me after all."  
  
"SEVERUS! It could be jinxed!" But it was too late. Severus was already attempting to tear open the letter. He was very close to ripping open the envelope, but he let out a loud scream as soon as he tried to open the letter, "DAMN IT!"  
  
Severus immediately dropped the letter onto the floor, and winced in pain as he looked at his hand. There were burn marks all over it, and they left an inscription, "For Desdemona's Eyes Only."  
  
Arabella lost her stern expression immediately and she chuckled, "He's not that stupid I guess. Well, you well know better before trying to pry into what is not yours."  
  
"What going on out here?"  
  
Desdemona walked over and was looking utterly exhausted. Her green eyes pierced into Severus's dark ones, "Please, I am not in the mood for-"  
  
Her eyes then wandered to Severus's hand and she gasped, "What the hell? 'Desdemona's Eyes Only?'"  
  
Desdemona's lip trembled and she started to panic, "That is Lucius Malfoy's handwriting! What is going on!"  
  
Arabella picked up the letter from the floor, and handed to Desdemona, "This is for you."  
  
Desdemona's eyes filled with tears and she slowly opened it. As she read it, her face became paler and paler by the second. When she finished, Desdemona let out a loud shriek, and seemed to have forgotten that Severus and Arabella were still in the room. Then her eyes flashed with anger, and with one last furious glance at the letter, Desdemona snarled, "Well, Lucius Malfoy, we will see about THIS!"  
  
Desdemona threw the letter on the floor and furiously stormed out of the hall. Severus scowled, "You would think she wouldn't leave private letters on the floor for us to read. I bet 'Good Old Luc' didn't count on that."  
  
"What in the name of Merlin?" Arabella gasped as she picked up the fallen letter. Arabella read over the sheet of paper, and looked shocked. "Severus! Look at this!"  
  
~*  
  
Dear Desdemona,  
  
Yes, it is me. Well, I will get right to the point, and won't waste your precious time. It looks like your pathetic past is coming back to haunt you. Yes, she is at my manor in England. And she is very curious too about a certain someone. That certain someone! You know exactly whom I am talking about! Don't play stupid with me, you silly girl. Nilam is no longer here to back you up. I hope you know that. Although I don't think he would give a damn about you one or the other if he was still alive.  
  
Now, if you want to keep your sorry ass out of Azkaban, then I strongly suggest that you help me with something. Tell those little brats that we are no longer in town. Our leader told me that he got what he wanted, and that is all that matters. Tell your stupid friends to call off their search! NOW! Unless you want me to use this knowledge that I have to my advantage  
  
If you choose to ignore this, fine. I have eyes everywhere, Desdemona. I would be awfully careful if I were you. Don't do anything foolish.  
  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
~*  
  
Severus made a face, "What is this all about? I mean, why did he bring up Nilam? I know he and Desdemona dated, but other then that I don't know a thing. This letter is awful strange. "  
  
Arabella shrugged and threw the letter away, "Your guess is as good as mine."  
  
~*~  
  
All was quiet the next day. Desdemona was no where to be seen, but Hermione saw this to her benefit. She could visit Draco, and discuss what they were going to do about Ginny's disappearance. Today Draco seemed to be enjoying the fact that he wasn't allowed to leave his bedroom. "I don't feel like watching Potter and Weasley moping around, like babies."  
  
"Do you blame them?" Hermione snapped, "Imagine what it feels like to be them right now? What would you do if it was me who was kidnapped?"  
  
Draco laughed, "I would run right out and find you. I wouldn't be busy moping."  
  
Hermione sighed, and shook her head, "I don't know what to think about that."  
  
Draco snickered, and laid back down, "Gosh, I am awfully tired. I wonder what is up with Desdemona. She is usually in here making a fuss on how I should get sleep."  
  
Hermione smirked, and brushed a stray curl out of her eyes, "But Draco, she does have a point. You really should rest and not get yourself all worked up about these things. You are better off not knowing in my opinion."  
  
Draco suddenly frowned, "So, are you saying just because I am sick it means that I should have no clue what is going on."  
  
"No, I don't mean that," Hermione immediately protested, "I am just saying that you should be extra careful, considering you are more delicate then us- "  
  
"DELICATE?" Draco snapped angrily, "What the hell is that supposed to mean Hermione? I don't even know why you guys are making such a big deal about this! I feel perfectly fine!"  
  
Hermione folded her arms and glared, "There is no reason to get angry! And you are sick! You have to relax. Now why don't you just drop the subject?"  
  
"You're the one who brought it up," Draco retorted, "I don't even know what is wrong with me! No one tells me shit anymore!"  
  
"Only because, like I said you just too-," Hermione started to state, but Draco cut her off, "Oh, I totally see what you are saying, mudblood."  
  
Hermione looked like she had been slapped. She glared at Draco harshly, and shouted, "So? Is that how we are going to solve the problem? By calling me a mudblood?"  
  
"That's one way," Draco sneered, "It's such a shame you have to act like a 'Know-It-All' really."  
  
"You really are a bastard, aren't you?" Hermione shouted back furiously before storming out of the room.  
  
~*~  
  
No one bothered to ask Hermione what was wrong. As a matter a fact, Hermione met no one after her argument with Draco. She simply marched heatedly through the mansion's several hallways, and then she threw open the back door and went outside. She was just so disgusted with everything and everyone.  
  
"Why are people so stupid?" Hermione grumbled under her breath as she continued to storm around the huge lawn. The sky was very cloudy and seemed to be reflecting Hermione's angry feelings. She continued to scowl, and she mumbled, "Why did you call me a mudblood? We've been through so much, and you act like a child, 'Malfoy'"  
  
Then without warning, Hermione's anger exploded. "DRACO MALFOY, I HATE YOU!" Hermione shouted loudly as the tears filled her eyes.  
  
The wind blew by tickling her face, as Hermione sniffled and looked around at her surroundings. The mansion's property was huge, and Hermione just noticed a clump of dark trees in the distance. Before she knew it, Hermione was walking toward them. It was as though someone was leading her there.  
  
**I just need a place to think** she thought to herself as she walked toward the trees. **I want to be far away from Ferret Boy.**  
  
Hermione suddenly felt an unpleasant feeling in her stomach. It was the feeling one gets when something just isn't right. Hermione looked behind her, and thought nervously, **Everything is quiet.too quiet.**  
  
Then Hermione heard a whimper from the trees, "Please, don't h-h-h-hurt me. What do you WANT from me?"  
  
Hermione gasped, and her anger vanished, "Oh God, that was Desdemona."  
  
Hermione walked closer to the trees, and peered around carefully. Desdemona's whimpers seemed to be coming from within them. Hermione began to wonder why she sounded so scared, but then she heard another voice. "Now, Desdemona, darling there is no need to be frightened of me, but I knew the letter fell into the wrong hands. You were supposed to show no one."  
  
Hermione was horrified. Lucius Malfoy was here at the mansion and was threatening Desdemona. Hermione thought of turning back, but she couldn't leave Desdemona there.  
  
"LUCIUS!" Desdemona snapped, "I was upset, surely you understand that? Who cars if they saw your stupid letter? And also I think it is ridiculous for you to come out here. Why don't you go back to where you belong?"  
  
Hermione edged a little closer to where the voices were coming from. She could now see that Lucius had Desdemona pinned roughly up against one of the trees. He was looking livid, "Bitch! You are making my job ten times more difficult then it is with your nonsense!"  
  
"My nonsense?" Desdemona repeated, "What about YOUR nonsense? You think I am a bad person, but what about you, huh? You killed Jewel for goodness sake."  
  
Lucius pulled out his wand and pointed it at Desdemona's heart, "You mention Jewel again, and I won't hesitate to perform another murder!"  
  
Hermione let out a cry, and wanted to break out into a run. But she was frozen with fear. **Oh no!** Hermione thought frantically, **This is impossible! I have to do something.** Unfortunately as soon as Hermione tried to move, she tripped, and fell hard into the grass.  
  
Lucius spun around and smirked, "Well, how nice of you to join us, Miss Granger."  
  
~*  
  
~*Smirk*~ Happy Fourth of July! (For Americans anyway) MUAHAH!  
  
~*Sophiebabe 


	11. Chapter 10: Stolen

Chapter 10: Stolen  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter..  
  
Thanks: HalfSlytherin/HalfAngel, Texas Rio Star, dunkmoonX, pupulupk,  
Phyrewitchgoddess, alexpotter, Kitty, sampotter, rattyrowe, Sindy   
  
A/N: I dedicate this chapter to HalfSlytherin/HalfAngel One: For  
uploading my last chapter, and Two: AVERY LOVES YOU! (**Chuckles**)  
  
Desdemona screamed loudly, "HERMIONE?! What are you doing out here? I  
thought you were with your boyfriend!"  
  
"Apparently she isn't," Lucius snarled angrily, "Well, spill it, mudblood!  
First, you run into me and Avery in the town, and now you interrupt me with  
Desdemona! Spy work is never a good thing."  
  
Hermione pushed herself off of the ground. She was shaking with fear,  
but she forced herself to look at the Death Eater in front of her, "I  
was not spying!"  
  
"Really?" Lucius said with an amused tone of voice, "Then why have  
you run into me twice all ready?"  
  
Hermione forced a smile, "Coincidence, perhaps? Well, I think I am  
going back! I'll leave you two alone! Go on! Keep talking, I will just-  
"  
  
Hermione turned around and was about to run, but Lucius wouldn't allow  
it. He immediately reached out and grabbed the back of Hermione's  
blouse so she couldn't run, "I don't think so. You aren't going  
anywhere."  
  
Desdemona let out a whimper, "Please, Lucius, just let her go. What is  
the point of hurting her?"  
  
Lucius suddenly smirked as though he thought of an idea, "I might just have  
a use for this mudblood."  
  
Hermione's eyes filled up with tears again. She started to tremble as  
the tears began to pour down her face like the rain that was starting to  
fall, "Please.let me go. Please, Lucius, please. I don't want to die.  
Please, just don't kill me."  
  
Rain started to pour even harder and Hermione burst into tears. It  
looked pretty damn hopeless as far as she could see. She was trapped  
in a clump of dark woods with a hysterical woman and a murderous Death  
Eater. **I wish Draco was here.** Hermione thought. **Draco, I am so  
sorry.**  
  
Lucius raised an eyebrow, "I never said I was going to kill you, Miss  
Granger. No, I have a better idea."  
  
"Leave her alone, please!" Desdemona cried, "She has done nothing  
wrong!"  
  
Lucius pointed his wand at Desdemona again, "You listen! I want you to  
go back to that house of yours and tell your silly friends that we are  
no longer here. No, don't give me that look, you stupid girl. Go back  
now, and do as I say! And if they ask where Miss Granger is, tell them  
she's in town. GO NOW!"  
  
Hermione shook her head in protest. She didn't want Desdemona to leave  
her with this evil man. But Desdemona chuckled nervously. It looks like she  
would rather save herself then help the frightened Hermione, "S-S-Sure,  
Lucius. Not a problem."  
  
Hermione wanted to scream as she watched Desdemona run back to the mansion,  
without a single glance over her shoulder. **She abandoned me!** Hermione  
thought frantically, **She left me!**  
  
Hermione began to cry harder in vain, and she said in a strangled  
cry, "D-D-Desdemona, come back please..."  
  
Lucius rolled his eyes and he loosened the grip he had on Hermione's  
blouse, "Now, there is no need to bawl your eyes out. I all ready told  
you that I wasn't going to kill you."  
  
Hermione bit her lip, and thought **I have to be brave. Maybe I can  
get out of this. Should I run? No, that would make things worse. I  
have to talk my way out of it.**  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Hermione asked trying to block the fear out  
of her voice, "We aren't seeing Voldemort are we! You are going to  
send me to him to be tortured! That's it, isn't it?"  
  
Lucius snickered and shook his head, "You really aren't as smart as  
Draco said you were! No, of course not! Why would we go see the Dark  
Lord? You are coming with me to my manor in England."  
  
"Why?" Hermione snapped, "You are going to hurt me, aren't you! You are  
going to kill me, rape me, or force me to be a Death Eater!"  
  
Hermione burst into tears yet again, and Lucius scowled, "I am not  
going to hurt you! I swear, mudblood, I will not harm a hair on your  
head. There is no purpose to that. Nope, but, you will help me in more  
ways then one. Come on. We can't hang around here any longer."  
  
~*~  
  
Draco felt a little guilty about what he said to Hermione earlier. He  
shouldn't have lost his temper. Maybe he should look for Hermione, and  
act like nothing happened. Anything was better then lying in that bed  
anyway. Draco was about to hop out of bed, when Desdemona entered,  
looking rather flushed.  
  
"What a day!" she said in a fake sugary sweet voice, "Now, Draco,  
where do you think you're going?"  
  
"I am looking for Hermione," Draco said quickly, "Would you mind  
calling her for me?"  
  
Desdemona went pale and lost her sugary sweetness almost instantly, "H-  
H-Hermione is not here. No, s-she's in town."  
  
Draco glared and asked Desdemona, his voice full of suspicion, "Why is  
she in town? It's pouring out, and I really don't see why she has any  
reason to be there. And anyway, I thought you said earlier that none  
of us were allowed in town after Ginny vanished."  
  
Desdemona grew furious, "I never said that, you foolish boy! You must  
be hearing things due to that sickness of yours!"  
  
"You did too say that, you stupid liar!" Draco shouted, "Now where the  
hell is my girlfriend?"  
  
Desdemona folded her arms, "I will not have this! You lie down and get  
some rest! I will be busy, and I simply don't have time for the likes of  
you right now!"  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione thought that she would never laugh again after all of the horror  
she had been through, but that was before she saw Avery. He was crying like  
a baby at the bar, and fighting with the bartender, because the bartender  
refused to give him any more fire whiskey. "But," Avery cried loudly, "It  
tastes all sugary, and it gives me a happy RUSH!"  
  
Avery started to laugh really hard at himself and the bartender drew back  
in fear. He glared at Lucius, "Sir! I must ask you to keep your insane  
friend under control!"  
  
Everyone looked up at Lucius and at Avery. They all appeared thoroughly  
disgusted. Lucius was not too happy either, "AVERY! Get over here, you  
stupid fool! I need you to head up to the rooms, and get our stuff!"  
  
"WHEE! Today is a happy day! Look at the glorious young lady!" Avery  
said, his blue eyes twinkling.  
  
Avery danced over and bowed to Hermione. He winked, "Hello, m'dear.  
It's nice to see we have another traveler. It gets quite lonely on our  
Quest to Glory! YAHOO! Let us complete our Quest and be heroes of the  
Land!"  
  
Hermione was overcome with giggles, "Why thank you, Avery! It's so  
kind of you to greet me like this."  
  
"No problem, sweetheart! I love meeting different people!" Avery said  
happily, "You are Draco's girlfriend, aren't you? I have to show you  
my plushie! It is SO cute! And soft too!"  
  
Lucius lost his temper, "Get your sorry shim ass upstairs right now,  
and get our stuff! We are leaving in ten minutes! If you are not down  
in ten minutes, you will SORELY regret it, Avery!"  
  
"YAY! Another quest, you say honey? Let me go and pack our possessions! We  
shall lead the path to VICTORY!" With that said Avery ran happily up the  
stairs and received stares from every person in the inn.  
  
Hermione kept chuckling even when Avery was out of sight. "He has got to be  
the craziest person I have ever met!"  
  
Lucius shook his head, "I know. I really don't have a clue what is wrong  
with him. He is in desperate need of help from St. Mungos."  
  
Hermione lost her giggles almost immediately when she realized how  
horrible her situation was. "Why do I have to go to your manor? If you  
are not going to hurt me, then what do you want?"  
  
Hermione cringed when she was finished asking the question. She was  
ready to be screamed at, but Lucius didn't shout at all. "There are  
several good reasons why I need you there," Lucius replied, "But I  
can't waste my time explaining them. Trust me. You will do me a great  
favor just by being there."  
  
"How long will I be there?" Hermione said, the tears filling her eyes  
again.  
  
Lucius shrugged, "However long it takes. Now, please, don't ask anymore  
questions."  
  
"But," Hermione protested, "I am scared to death. How can I not ask  
questions? You killed Jewel and-"  
  
Lucius went paler then usual, and Hermione took a step back. She took  
a quick glance around the inn, and she realized everyone was still  
talking about Avery. "Insane."  
  
"Yes, indeed."  
  
**Shit** Hermione thought **I shouldn't have said that!**  
  
Lucius looked away from Hermione and seemed to forget that he was in  
the inn. He stared out the window blankly, "Jewel's case was very different  
then most you know. There are loads you don't know about her and what  
happened."  
  
Hermione titled her head in surprise, "What do you mean by 'different?'  
Why? I saw you there and you stabbed her."  
  
Lucius looked very serious, "Now you listen! It's extremely dangerous,  
and you should forget about it. What happened to Jewel was..forget it.  
I am not saying a thing."  
  
"But!"  
  
Then there was a loud laugh heard from above. It was Avery and he  
seemed more out of control then ever. He was dressed from head to  
toe in leather, he had a cigarette in his mouth, and he was waving to  
everyone "HELLO!!!! I got them! Let us go and ATTACK! YES!"  
  
Avery slid down the banister, holding a large suitcase, and he was  
singing loudly. Everyone looked at him in shock. It was amazing that  
someone could act so stupid, and strange in public. Hermione forgot about  
her previous questions and burst out laughing again. Lucius looked  
shocked, "Damn."  
  
The bartender glared at Lucius and shook his fist, "That is IT! You  
get out of here now! I have dealt with your friend's nonsense long enough!  
OUT!"  
  
Lucius scowled, and grumbled, "Let's get the hell out of here before we  
cause anymore trouble."  
  
~*~  
  
Draco snuck out of his room as soon Desdemona left. He was furious. She was  
hiding something and Draco was not about to let her get away with it.  
"The stupid arrogant bitch."  
  
Draco saw his mother sitting in the parlor, reading. She didn't seem to  
notice that anything was wrong. Draco immediately went up to her, and  
before she could say a word, he asked, "Mother! I think something is wrong  
with Hermione!"  
  
Narcissa lowered the book she was reading and looked at her son with  
concern shining in her eyes, "Draco? Are you okay? What happened?"  
  
"Desdemona said that Hermione went into town, but she told us that we  
weren't allowed in town after Ginny's disappearance. Desdemona also  
looked really flushed, and kind of upset. Something happened! I know  
it! And the stupid self centered, sorry. But seriously, something is  
wrong."  
  
Narcissa listened carefully, "Well, Draco, I will have a chat with her  
later about this. She is acting rather eccentric. Why don't you go and lie  
down? You shouldn't be all upset."  
  
"This can't wait!" Draco shouted, "I have an awful feeling that something  
happened to Hermione!"  
  
"Draco Malfoy," Narcissa said firmly, "I will not tolerate you acting like  
a crazy person! I all ready said that I would talk to Desdemona. Now go lie  
down! No arguments!"  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione was utterly exhausted. Taking portkeys all over the country was  
not at all fun. Her legs were very sore, and her stomach rumbled with  
hunger. Lucius also looked really tired, but Avery was as energetic as  
ever. "Come on! Come on! We must complete the quest and achieve victory! WE  
must hurry! Come on Lucius! I know you put on a little weight, but  
seriously!"  
  
"Oh, shut up." Lucius snapped angrily, "This is no quest, you dense son of  
a-"  
  
Hermione snapped back, "Was it your stupid idea to take all of these  
portkeys! Why couldn't we have just taken the boat?"  
  
"OUT OF SERVICE!" Avery said in an annoying singsong voice.  
  
Hermione glared and began to flip out, "Why? WHY?!?!?! I hate this!"  
  
Lucius smirked, "Blame Avery and another one of his stupid ideas. Long  
story. Anyway, we should be there in an hour or two, so hang in there."  
  
"An hour or two?!?!" Hermione shrieked, "I am hungry, sore and dirty! I  
don't feel like walking anymore."  
  
Lucius pulled out his wand in his threatening way, "You WILL walk! No  
more complaining, and Avery, no more of this 'quest' nonsense."  
  
Avery scowled, "But Luc, I want to pretend! Use your imagination!"  
  
Hermione looked at the ground and ignored the sounds of Lucius and  
Avery arguing. All she wanted to do was to see Draco. Why was she so  
stupid? Draco probably wasn't even thinking about her right now. He  
was still mad. Hermione groaned, and grimaced. Her feet really hurt  
like hell. Hermione sorely wished that they would be there soon. But  
then again, what would happen when she did arrive at the manor?  
  
~*~  
  
Draco sat in his room, and thought to himself. What could Desdemona  
possibly be hiding? He knew that something happened to Hermione, but  
what? Draco groaned, lay down in his bed, and stared blankly at the  
ceiling. He had no clue how long he was there, but soon there was a  
knocking at the door.  
  
"Come in." Draco grumbled.  
  
Standing there was Narcissa, and she looked extremely upset. Draco  
raised an eyebrow, "Yes, what is it?"  
  
Narcissa seemed nervous, but determined at the same time. "Draco," she  
said, "I know this is going to be a hell of a lot to take in, but you  
need to listen. Desdemona cracked. She is in the parlor freaking out.  
It appears that Lucius took Hermione."  
  
You could hear a pin drop. Draco's eyes grew wide, and he was gaping  
at Narcissa for he was far too stunned to speak. "W-W-What did you  
just say? What do you mean Lucius took her? I didn't even know he was  
here. You are lying!"  
  
Narcissa wrapped her arms tightly around her son, "Hermione is gone.  
Lucius took her away, Draco. Sirius is trying to get some information  
out of Desdemona right now. Arabella, Severus and Remus are in the  
town searching everywhere for any sign of her or Ginny. I'm really  
sorry. I would have said something about Lucius and the others being  
nearby, but-"  
  
"Mother," Draco said in a monotone, "Just leave. Now."  
  
Narcissa sighed, and left the room without a single glance behind her.  
Draco looked out the window blankly into the cloudy darkness. His  
girlfriend had vanished, and was in the hands of his murderous father.  
Ginny was gone, and was dead for all he knew. Everything seemed so  
bleak. Draco listened to his heartbeat, and wished that he could do  
something, anything to get Hermione back.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 10 ladies and gents. I hope you all liked it ^_^  
  
~*Sophiebabe 


	12. Chapter 11: The Manor

Chapter 11: The Manor  
  
Disclaimer: Do I own Harry Potter? Hell no!  
  
Thanks: Kitty, HalfSlytherin/HalfAngel, Callisto Star (2x), rattyrowe, Sindy, PsYcHoJo, pupulupk, Emmies, dunkmoonX, DarkAngel, HermionesTwin, PhyreShadyzLady, and Elenora  
  
A/n: I am sorry for the wait. I have been busy with SAT prep courses, work, and a bunch of other nonsense ^^''' Again I am sorry. ~*bows*~  
  
Hermione was very sore, and tired by the time they reached the manor. It seemed that the trip took decades. She stared blankly in front of her. If she had more energy, Hermione probably would have cried out in wonder about how big the manor actually was. The manor was very elegant, and tremendously large. It was more of a castle really, like one of those restored Renaissance Castles. It wasn't as dark and scary looking as Hermione thought it would be. **It seems like one of those glorious mansions one sees on television** Hermione thought idly.  
  
The gardens in front were very attractive with flowers of every color, and the grounds were kept in perfect condition. Hermione thought Desdemona's lot was huge, but it was nothing compared to this. If she weren't so scared, Hermione would be overjoyed to stay here. Avery laughed and ran up to the huge metal gate that was there to keep intruders out. "LUC! Open up this gate now!" Avery giggled, "I want to go play in the gardens. The gardens are SO pretty!"  
  
Lucius scowled, but slowly walked up the gate, and Hermione could tell that he was casting many spells to open it. **It is probably impossible to make it in this place without the help of a Malfoy.** she thought to herself.  
  
Hermione gulped, and felt extremely nervous. What exactly was going to await her here? Lucius was probably full of bullshit, and was taking her to be tortured or something along those lines. He was a Death Eater, and there was nothing stopping him from killing her. Hermione glared into the distance, "I fucking hate this."  
  
Lucius turned around and raised an eyebrow, "I never thought you would be the type to swear like that. From what Draco would tell me about you, mudblood, you were considered perfect."  
  
"Well," Hermione stated nastily, "Draco was wrong! He was wrong about everything. Let me guess? He got that nasty, foul temper from you! No wonder I can't stand him. Yes, that is right! As far as I am concerned, we are no longer together! He is the reason I went through all of this shit, and I really don't care anymore!"  
  
The gate swung open and Hermione walked briskly by Lucius into the gardens. Avery stared at her, and clapped, "Lovely speech, Madame! You tell him!"  
  
Lucius scowled, and followed Hermione, "There is no need to act like that. I said multiple times that I would not kill you. And whatever is going on with you and my son, well, I don't care either. I have more important things to worry about."  
  
Hermione folded her arms, "Well, I am here! And I am still waiting for an answer! What are you going to do with me?"  
  
Lucius didn't say anything, but walked up to the magnificent oak door, and did a bunch of other enchantments. Hermione stood there in silence. Avery was lying in the sun singing, "Our Quest has ended. We are victorious. Yes, we are."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, and muttered, "Does he ever shut up?"  
  
"Not really," Lucius replied, "Okay, follow me."  
  
Hermione followed Lucius into an extremely grand parlor. Everything in this one room alone had to cost a fortune. Hermione could tell Lucius only kept the finest of everything in his mansion. But Hermione's eyes left the luxurious furniture, and looked at what was hanging on the wall. It was a huge portrait of Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, and Jewel. The frame was embroidered in gold, and probably worth more money then Hermione had in her muggle bank account. Hermione continued to stare blankly at the portrait. This portrait seemed almost like an alternate universe somehow. Lucius saw where Hermione was looking and he scowled, "I will be back shortly."  
  
Lucius was about to leave into the nest room, but he looked over his shoulder to stare at Jewel. In the portrait she was all giggly, and was waving at Hermione. Her gray eyes twinkled and for a moment Hermione thought that Jewel wasn't really dead. Lucius flushed and glared, "What do you think is so very funny, Jewel? You are certainly not laughing in real life now are you?"  
  
Hermione looked over at him and her eyes flashed, "Why is Jewel's case different then most? Why?"  
  
But Lucius ignored her, and left the parlor. Hermione sighed and continued to stand around. She felt far too uncomfortable sitting in any of these elegant chairs. So instead she stared at the portrait until Lucius returned, with a young girl a few years older then her by his side. He smirked, "Sindy, this is Miss Granger."  
  
Sindy smiled shyly, and Hermione immediately saw that she was wearing an outfit typical of a maid. Sindy stared at Hermione with her dark eyes and smiled, "Hello, Miss. I will have your room ready in no time."  
  
"I get a room?" Hermione said shocked.  
  
"Of course you do." Lucius snapped impatiently, "I all ready told you that you weren't going to be tortured or any of that stuff. May I also- "  
  
"UNCLE LUCIUS!!"  
  
Lucius rolled his eyes, "Hold on for a second."  
  
He spun around and standing behind him was a little girl, no more then four or five. She had white-blonde hair in pigtails, and big green eyes. Hermione was strongly reminded of Jewel. What was this little girl doing with Lucius anyway? Lucius was a killer, and would probably not hesitate to send the girl to Voldemort as a sacrifice. Lucius snapped, "I am a bit busy, Elena. What do you want?"  
  
"The house elves say there is no more chocolate!" Elena said pouting, "I am very hungry, and I want some food."  
  
Lucius replied, "Well, Elena, you are going to have to wait."  
  
"BUT I AM HUNGRY!!" Elena cried while waving a little rag doll to and fro, "Uncle Lucius, have you been hiding all the food? That is what Avery-Love said!"  
  
"'Avery-Love?'" Hermione said skeptically, and Lucius snarled, "I told you NOT to ever use that name for him."  
  
Hermione was still awestruck that this little girl would be with Lucius. Lucius must have noticed, because he muttered, "Elena is my brother, Nilam's, daughter. Her mother was killed due to a tragic accident a few weeks ago and therefore she must stay with me. This is extremely unfortunate of course, and a burden but I won't let it get in the way of things."  
  
Hermione didn't reply, but she looked back at Elena who was hugging Sindy, "Do you have any chocolate? I am hungry!"  
  
Sindy smiled, and picked Elena up. Elena stared at Hermione, full of curiosity, "Who is THAT?"  
  
"She will be keeping a very good eye on you, Elena." Lucius said, "I expect you to be on your best behavior!"  
  
"But what about Mommy and Daddy? You said they would be coming back soon! When is soon?"  
  
Lucius looked over at the portrait, and Hermione could tell he was staring directly at Jewel, "Maybe they will come back sooner then you think. I-"  
  
Elena yawned, and laid her head on Sindy's shoulder, "Uncle Lucius? Are you feeling okay? You look sick. Don't be sad. I love you."  
  
Lucius didn't look away from Jewel for a second "I'm fine.....now if you will excuse me. I have to have a serious talk with my partner."  
  
Lucius was about to leave, but he stopped and turned around one last time, "Miss Granger, I have no idea how long you will be here. It is safe to say that the Manor is your home. You are allowed to go anywhere that you want, except for the North Tower. Avoid that place, unless you want to be in deep trouble."  
  
With that said Lucius was out the door. Hermione gaped. She still couldn't believe that she was stuck here. What was the big favor that she was doing for him? Sindy smiled, "Well then, I will show you to your room Miss Granger."  
  
"Thanks." Hermione muttered, "Not to be rude, but why are you here? I thought that the Malfoys only had house elves."  
  
Sindy smiled, "Mister Malfoy has done my father many favors, so of course I promised to serve him for a period of time. I also heard that he lost a house elf awhile back. He doesn't want all of his servants to have the ability to be freed just like that."  
  
"I see." Hermione said, "Where is my room?"  
  
"Follow me."  
  
~*  
  
Draco had to hold back all of his anger. He knew if he just lost his temper he would probably kill Desdemona with his bare hands. Desdemona was arguing frantically with Severus, "The stupid girl will be fine! I frankly don't care that Lucius took her away!"  
  
"Great." Severus said sarcastically, "Just wonderful. Two young girls are missing, and are probably being tortured, and all you can say is that she will be fine? You are full of bullshit, Desdemona."  
  
Draco clenched his fists, and muttered angrily, "How could you? How could you let him take her?"  
  
Desdemona glared, "Shut up, idiot boy! No one is asking you! GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM!"  
  
Draco was about to shout back, but Narcissa shook her head, "No, Draco. Just be quiet."  
  
Arabella, who was standing in a nearby corner, was not happy at all, "So, Desdemona, let me get this straight. You just let Lucius take Hermione! You didn't put up a fight or anything? You basically fled, like a coward."  
  
"Oh fuck you, Arabella!" Desdemona snapped, "If you only knew!"  
  
Arabella grew furious, and pointed her wand at Desdemona, "You selfish cow! If you don't help us get Hermione back, I swear Severus and I are going to turn you in to Azkaban! We have that letter as evidence."  
  
Desdemona's eyes flashed, "You MUDBLOOD! You wouldn't DARE!"  
  
"DON'T CALL HER THAT YOU STUPID-" Draco started to shout, but Narcissa grabbed him by the arm, and forced him to follow her into the next room. Draco was protesting, as Narcissa shut the door behind her, "MOTHER! What are you doing? She is being an idiot!"  
  
Narcissa glared at Draco, "I know, but it gives you no reason whatsoever to act like an insane toddler. Go to bed. We will work this out later."  
  
Draco wanted to argue, but he knew that it was no use. He left his mother and walked down the hallway, and let thoughts take over his mind. Why was Hermione kidnapped? Draco desperately hoped that she was okay. "Why did I get in a fight with her?"  
  
"Because you are an arrogant prat!"  
  
Draco looked up and saw Pansy. She seemed very ticked off, and her blonde hair was all disheveled. Draco glared, "What did you call me?"  
  
Pansy sighed and looked at the floor, "Draco, why did you let this happen?"  
  
Draco glared, "You damn slut! I let none of this happen! Go find Weasley to shag, and leave me alone!"  
  
Pansy's eyes filled with tears, and she shouted, "I HOPE you die! I hate you, Malfoy!  
  
Pansy marched around the corner and out of site. Draco scowled, "Great. Just wonderful! Everyone is pissed at me. Well, I will find Hermione with or without their help. I really don't care if I am sick."  
  
**That is exactly what I want to hear.........worthless brat...**  
  
Draco spun around frantically, "WHAT?!?! That voice?"  
  
Draco immediately fled down the hall, and didn't stop running until he reached his room. Draco slammed the door shut and felt his heart beat. Who was that? Draco shut his eyes tightly, and clearly his mind. He didn't recognize the voice at all.  
  
"Well," Draco muttered to himself while staring out the window, "whoever that voice is obviously means me harm. I wonder who it could possibly be."  
  
That night, the only thing Draco could think about was his girlfriend, and the fight they got into before she was kidnapped. "Draco Malfoy, you are such an idiot."  
  
He had just let the one he loved most get kidnapped by his murderer father. Draco knew that tomorrow he had to do something. He would not let anything happen to Hermione. He would rather die first.  
  
~*  
  
Hermione didn't sleep too well either. She was shocked about how nice her room was. It was twice as beautiful as the one Desdemona gave her. The canopy bed looked fit for a princess. Sindy had told Hermione that this was one of the many guest chambers. After two hours of trying to get Elena to go to bed, Hermione was finally ready to sleep. Elena was a sweetheart, and Hermione found her very amusing, but she couldn't help but think what Elena would do when she realize her father was murdered by her "Uncle Lucius"  
  
Hermione was so tired, and she expected to fall asleep immediately, but she couldn't. Her mind kept wandering to all of the problems that she currently had. Hermione let her eyes drift to the window, and she had a clear view of the North Tower. It was sinister looking, and seemed to have a much darker appearance then the rest of the manor. Hermione continued to look at it. She wondered why it was so forbidden. Was there dark objects in there? Could Ginny possibly be there? Hermione kept thinking and thinking until she drifted into an uneasy sleep.  
  
**WHEE!!! REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!! ^_^_^_^_^**  
  
~*Sophiebabe 


	13. Chapter 12: Blood and Suicide

Chapter 12: Blood and Suicide  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Not no way. Not no how!  
  
Thanks: kathryn Lenai Riddle dunkmoonX i-luff-life Pookie rattyrowe Sindy HermionesTwin (2x)  
  
WARNING: This chapter is VERY dark, and not intended for those who can't handle violence or graphic images. Trust me I had a hell of a time writing it. I will give you a fair warning before those certain scenes.  
  
Draco could not sleep a wink that night. The moonlight poured into his room, and the night sky looked extremely eerie. Draco sighed and wondered where Hermione could be. He had a series of horrible images flash through his mind: Hermione being raped. Hermione being tortured in a cold dungeon. Hermione lying in Knockturn Alley dead as the black crows picked at her bones.  
  
"Lucius....."Draco muttered hatefully, "You monster! What did you do with her? I hate you."  
  
Draco turned over and tried his hardest to sleep, but every time he shut his eyes, a new ghastly image would appear in his mind. Draco felt his mouth go dry, and the room seemed to close in on him. "Hermione," he whispered, "I am very sorry that this happened."  
  
Then Draco heard footsteps in the hall outside his room. Draco scowled. It had to be at least midnight. Who was still awake? Draco shrugged and was about to turn over again, but then he heard something else with the footsteps. A faint sobbing that seemed to be coming from the very soul.  
  
Draco felt his heart pound and a cold sweat began to break out on his forehead, "Something awful happened! I know it!"  
  
Draco reluctantly got up from his bed, and walked nervously over to the door. He listened carefully to the person sobbing. It didn't take him to long to realize that it was Desdemona sobbing. Draco lost his previous dread and smirked smugly to himself as he thought **She deserves it! She let Lucius take Hermione away from me.**  
  
Desdemona's sobs grew fainter as she continued to walk away from the door and down the hall. Draco snickered, and opened the door. He was just so furious with Desdemona right now. There would be nothing in the world that would give him more pleasure then to watch her suffer. It would be quite amusing.  
  
Draco was very quiet as he followed Desdemona through the dark hallways. The moonlight poured inside from the huge window. Draco gulped. The house seemed emptier then usual. It was almost as though he and Desdemona were the only people in the manor....and some one else. **Is there someone watching me?** Draco thought frantically. Draco remembered it was the same feeling that he had when he heard the cold voice a few nights ago.  
  
Desdemona reached the entrance hall, and slowly went outside into the dark night. She continued to sob quietly, and she whispered sadly, "It is almost over. Not too further now."  
  
It was here that Draco hesitated. "Why in the name of Merlin is she going outside in the middle of the night?" Draco muttered to himself, "Something is up, and I am going to find out what it is."  
  
Draco took a deep breath, and slowly followed Desdemona into the black night. If only he knew what was to come.  
  
~*VIOLENCE WARNING!!!!!! If you REALLY don't want to see this violent scene, then I would suggest just skipping ahead to the scene after. I don't want any flames for how violent/dark I can be. You've been warned*~  
  
A frigid cold breeze blew by, chilling Draco to the bone. He clutched his robes tightly around him so he wouldn't freeze. Desdemona was still sobbing, but yet, she seemed to be very determined. Draco immediately noticed that she was walking toward her parents' graves. Draco made sure he stayed a few feet away from Desdemona so she wouldn't catch him. He was too eaten up by curiosity to be caught now. When she reached the graves, Draco hid behind the rose bushes.  
  
Desdemona came to a halt and she stared directly at her parents' tombstones, her green eyes shining bright with her tears. She bit her lip, and let the tears run idly down her face, "I am very sorry. But this must be done for all of our sakes. I have done a terrible thing, and I deserve this."  
  
Draco watched in horror as Desdemona removed a silver dagger from her robes. Her green eyes glittered as she said in a shaky voice, "I still love you, Nilam. Farewell. I am better off dead then living like this."  
  
Desdemona raised the dagger to her throat and slowly silt it. Draco cried out in horror as Desdemona gasped out once. He watched as the chrisom blood poured from the slit on the graves like a waterfall. Desdemona slumped to the ground, and let the dagger fall, and a loud single clang echoed into the darkness.  
  
Draco ran out from the bushes and over to Desdemona. He lifted up her slump figure and felt sick. Her eyes were still slightly open and they stared back at him. She was dead, there was not denying it. Draco looked at her lifeless face, and he whimpered, "What was it with Nilam? What made you kill yourself? Oh...I should have did something!"  
  
Draco shook his head and lowered Desdemona to the cold ground. He was feeling frantic, "I have GOT to find my mother or someone! They have to know!"  
  
"We don't think you are going anywhere, Malfoy!"  
  
Draco felt his insides go cold. He recognized that voice in a second. "Macnair!"  
  
Before Draco has a chance to react, he felt several hands roughly grab him. Draco struggled to get out of their grasp, but it was too late and there was nothing he could do. He had left his wand in his room. And Desdemona was dead. She would be of no use. Draco looked around in the darkness. They were all here. The Death Eaters. Peter Pettigrew. Bellatrix Lestrange. Rodolphus Lestrange. Walden Macnair. Evan Rosier. Avery. And of course, Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Draco screamed and cried, "Get your filthy hands off of me! HELP!"  
  
Rosier snarled, "There is no one here to help you. The Aurors. They are gone, Draco. All gone."  
  
Draco panicked, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WITH MY FRIENDS! LET ME GO! WHERE ARE THEY?!?!?"  
  
"Isn't this cute?" Macnair snapped, his voice full of bitter sarcasm, "You think that I should just let my daughter's murderer run on the loose. Well, I think not."  
  
"What should we do with this vermin?" Bellatrix laughed coldly, "Shall we kill him slowly?"  
  
Macnair snickered, and without warning he viciously shoved Draco's head into the hard gravestone. Draco screamed and clutched his head in agony, and felt the warm blood on his hands. Draco tried to stand up and fight back, but stumbled. Everything was a huge blur. All he could hear was the Death Eaters harsh, cruel laughter. "Look at you?" Pettigrew snarled, "This is pathetic! Why don't you stand up and fight!"  
  
Draco looked up helplessly and realized there were several more Death Eaters on all sides of him. There was no escaping. Bellatrix grinned evilly, "Let me have a go at the spoilt brat! CRUCIO!"  
  
Draco screamed as white-hot pain filled his body. Death was surely better then this pain. "STOP! PLEASE!" Draco cried in agony as the Death Eaters laughed in amusement. The pain grew greater and greater, until it was almost unbearable. "STOP!" Draco begged.  
  
Bellatrix smirked, "Gosh, you can't even handle that."  
  
Draco gasped for breath as he felt the blood from the gash on his forehead trickle slowly done his face. "Nothing pleases me more then seeing the sight of dark blood on such pale skin." Said Rosier, "It reminds me so much of when I used to torture muggle children."  
  
Draco saw Macnair advancing with a piece of dark rope. "Please," Draco whimpered in pain as he weakly tried to back away, "Don't."  
  
But it was too late. Macnair already had Draco's hands tied behind his back. Draco felt the rough rope scratch against his wrists severely, and it was tied so tight it that it was cutting off Draco's circulation. Draco lowered his head to the ground, but Macnair immediately reached forward, and pulled Draco's hair harshly so that he would be facing the Death Eater in the eye, and catching every word that he said. "I am going to make you pay, Malfoy," he roared, "I am going to make you regret the day you were ever born."  
  
Macnair smirked in delight at the pain on Draco's face. "Fucking pretty boy!" he jeered as he violently slapped Draco across the face. Draco fell to the ground again, and his face hit the cobblestone path. The huge gash was now mixed with dirt and blood. Draco couldn't help it. The torture was too much. His eyes filled with tears. This was a mistake. It seemed to encourage the Death Eaters. "Draco, is SO sweet looking when he cries," Avery laughed, "What a nice victory to achieve on our quest, eh Lucius?"  
  
Trembling, Draco lifted himself up from the ground, and gazed his father. To his surprise, Lucius wasn't joining in with the torturing and jeering that was going on. He looked at Draco for a second, and then turned away. "F-F-Father?" Draco croaked out, but Macnair was too quick. He kicked Draco brutally in the stomach causing him to lose his breath, "Shut up! Did I tell you to speak, worthless bastard!  
  
Lucius still didn't turn around. It was as if he was in his own world, and was completely oblivious to what was going on. Draco tried to cry out once more, but instead he coughed many times, spitting up blood. "Hey! What's this?" Pettigrew chuckled full of malevolence, "That whore Desdemona killed herself. Of course it is no surprise to me, now is it?"  
  
The Death Eaters laughed as though the fact that Desdemona killed herself was an extremely funny joke. "I know..." Lucius muttered, still not looking at Draco, "I know she did."  
  
Bellatrix grinned broadly, and walked over to where Desdemona's body lay. She kicked Desdemona's corpse and chuckled as she found the dagger. "Isn't this a sweet dagger? Covered in the bitch's blood. Good thing she's dead now."  
  
"Hand it here!" Macnair demanded, "NOW!"  
  
Bellatrix handed it over, and Macnair looked even more formidable then ever before. His dark eyes glittered malevolently as he slashed Draco's robes with the dagger, revealing his bare chest. Draco gulped. He had never felt so vulnerable. "Ready to get what you deserve, you unpleasant child!"  
  
Draco winced and cried in pain as Macnair cut the dagger into his bare skin. He first made a deep six inch cut shaped in a "K" "That is for 'Killer.'" Macnair jeered as Draco whimpered out in anguish.  
  
Macnair continued to laugh like a manic as he cut roughly into Draco's pale flesh causing the young man to scream, plead and beg. Macnair ignored Draco's cries and laughed "Oh yes! I have wanted this for such a long time."  
  
Draco shut his eyes in an effort to numb the pain, as Macnair slashed away. Draco bawled loudly as Macnair cut deeper and deeper into his chest while other Death Eaters were scorning Draco. "Open your eyes." Macnair mocked in a sugary sweet voice, "Look at you."  
  
Draco looked down and saw blood, blood, and more blood. There was now another cut, bigger then the last. An eight-inch cut on his chest that was bleeding severely that was in the shape of an "M" "It stands for "Mudblood Lover." Macnair snarled as he kicked Draco in the stomach and to the cold ground yet again. "CRUCIO!"  
  
By now Draco was in so much pain, he could hardly sense what was going on around him. All the Death Eaters were jeering and laughing and enjoying themselves as though they had been invited to a party. Several of the Death Eaters walked closer to surround Draco. They began to cast more curses or physically hurt him. Rosier began to use the dagger to make more cuts on Draco's skin as Macnair continued to cast more torturing spells on the helpless teenager. Avery was chuckling and he grabbed Lucius's arm, "Isn't this great?"  
  
Lucius ignored Avery, and gave Draco one final glance. Draco couldn't read his father's expression. He never showed any emotion. Then Draco heard it. The cold horrible voice. **... I am so proud of you......Draco's death will be one to remember....excellent work, Lucius....**  
  
Draco began to shout with the remaining energy that he had, "DO YOU HEAR THAT VOICE?!?"  
  
Macnair shouted, "I thought I told you not to talk!"  
  
He brutally punched Draco in the face causing the young man the fall unconscious from so much pain, and loose of blood. Draco barely looked alive. He was covered in deep cuts, and was paler then ever. "Fucking moron." Macnair muttered, "What voice was he talking about?"  
  
"If you only knew." Lucius replied distantly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."  
  
~*~END OF VIOLENT SCENE~*~  
  
Hermione was actually quite content as she played with Elena in the gardens. Elena turned out to be as fun and outgoing as Jewel, although she was much younger. Elena was laughing happily, "Sindy is making me chocolate chip cookies! And Mione, wanna to go play dollies with me after snack time!!"  
  
Hermione grinned, "Of course I will Elena. Of course."  
  
Elena giggled, "Okay! And we can be princesses! I wish we had a prince though. Do you have a Prince, Hermione?"  
  
Hermione blushed as she thought of Draco, but then she remembered the fight that they had gotten into. It was rather stupid really. Hermione wished that she could go and apologize. Maybe the Malfoys had an owl she could use, and she could send a letter. Lucius wasn't here and he wouldn't catch her. Hermione smiled at Elena, "I do have a Prince, but he is very far away right now."  
  
After Hermione said that, she felt very guilty for the whole fight, but the guilt came along with another feeling. A feeling that something terrible and gruesome happened. **Is Draco okay?** Hermione thought, **Why do I feel like this?** Hermione shook off the bad feeling and continued to play with Elena. If only she knew, Draco was almost dead, and a prisoner of the Death Eaters.  
  
~*  
  
The fic is going to grow darker and darker although you can all ready tell that. The fun is over. Get ready for angst. Please don't flame me ^^;;; This chapter was VERY hard to write.  
  
~*Sophiebabe 


	14. Chapter 13: Darkness of the Dungeon

Chapter 13: Darkness of the Dungeon  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! JKR does!  
  
Thanks: Krissy, Elenora, Lenai Riddle, Draco-Is-A-Sex-Bunny, kathryn,  
  
Kitty, HalfSlytherin/HalfAngel, HermionesTwin, Callisto Star, rattyrowe, Mafia_Bartender (Hi Ashlee ^_^_^_^)), HPFanNikkie, pupulupk, Draco-luver, and Katz  
  
A/N: This chapter is dark, but probably not as bad as the last one. Dedicated to Emma. I hope everything gets better. Brandi told me you were going through a lot (Not exactly what though). Good luck with whatever it is, and IM me if you ever want to talk.  
  
*  
  
"He won't last. What a shame."  
  
"No shit he won't last. Look what you did to him. I am surprised he is not dead."  
  
"Lucius, we had to. The Dark Lord will be thrilled. We have them all, except that meddling mudblood."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Lucius?"  
  
"Look. He's stirring."  
  
~*  
  
Draco opened his eyes slowly, and bit his lip. Everything hurt like hell. Every inch of his body felt like it was on fire. Draco slowly looked around and shuddered. Wherever he was, it was very dark and very cold. He slowly sat up, and realized that his arms were chained to a bitterly cold stone floor, and it didn't take Draco long to realize that his feet were chained as well. "What?" he mumbled  
  
weakly, "Where?"  
  
"You're finally up, brat!"  
  
Draco looked up to face Walden Macnair. Behind Macnair was a very  
  
furious Lucius. Draco peered around, and it didn't take him too long  
  
to notice that he was in a prison of some sort. And terrible cold dirty prison. Around him were dark stonewalls, and little candles on the walls that were used to keep him warm. Draco quivered, and thought of the torturous things that would be done to him here. He was still wearing the slashed robes, and they weren't nearly good enough to keep him warm in such horrible conditions.  
  
Draco frowned, "Where am I?"  
  
The candlelight flickered off of Macnair's face, making him look more awful then he actually was. Macnair snarled and pointed his wand at Draco through the iron bars; "I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you, Malfoy! Where you are is really none of your business now is it? Don't make me add another cut for 'Arrogant Bastard.'"  
  
Draco lowered his eyes, and winced as he thought of last night. The wounds in his chest were still very fresh. He didn't want to cause any more trouble. Not just yet anyway. Lucius avoided his son's eyes, and asked Macnair in a monotone, "What are we going to do with him?"  
  
"You'll see." Macnair chuckled, "Oh how I wish it were today. I would be so happy to see him suffer this instant."  
  
Draco looked at the filthy stone floor. He made a disgusted face as he saw a rat run over his legs and through the bars of the door. **Wonderful.** Draco thought sarcastically, **This place is probably overrun with diseases, and I am sick as it is. Gosh, it's so freezing. **  
  
Macnair glared at Draco, his eyes twinkling dangerously, "You just wait and see, Malfoy. You will forever regret killing my daughter. I-"  
  
"Macnair!" Bellatrix's voice echoed through the prison, "Get up here! I need help. Avery is well, you know, being his normal self."  
  
"Great!" Macnair snapped, "I will be right back. Lucius, torture him as much as you please."  
  
Macnair ran up the steep staircase that was a few feet behind Lucius, and he hurried out of sight. Draco shut his eyes and thought frantically. He wished more then ever that he was back at Desdemona's, even though he didn't like her very much. Desdemona was nasty, and deserved a lot of things, but she shouldn't have killed herself. Draco sighed, and when he exhaled, he saw his breath. It was so damn cold. Draco looked up at Lucius, and was about to speak, but he coughed instead. Draco cringed when he saw a tiny trail of red blood roll slowly down his chin.  
  
Lucius raised his eyebrows, "Don't be so hard on yourself."  
  
"Shut up, you monster!" Draco spat violently, "You are one lucky son of a bitch that I am chained up, or else I would kill you. Kill you slowly and painfully."  
  
Draco prepared himself for an attack, but Lucius did nothing. He stared blankly at Draco and shook his head, "I thought you would fight back. You just let us drain the life out of you."  
  
"What the fuck was I supposed to do? Macnair tied me up, and about fifty million Death Eaters attacking me. How was I supposed to defend myself? I bet you would say that to Jewel too! 'Oh Jewel! You should have defended yourself against the sword!!'" Draco cried in between coughing.  
  
Lucius's eyes flashed dangerously, and he took out his wand. Draco rolled his eyes, "Yes, I am sure you were really thinking about Jewel's defense when you murdered her!"  
  
Lucius glared, and growled furiously, "Why don't you leave Jewel out of this?"  
  
Draco tried to stand up to face his father, but he forgot that he was chained down to the hard stone floor. Draco doubted that he could stand anyway. He had lost too much blood, and he could hardly move. Lucius lowered his wand, "May I offer some advice. Don't try to stand or fight back right away. It will mean the death of you."  
  
Draco ignored the comment, and looked away, "I hate you."  
  
Lucius frowned and looked up the stairs that Macnair ran up earlier. It was silent for several minutes. Lucius seemed very distant, and Draco couldn't help but wonder what was on his mind. Draco coughed again and shivered. He was damp, cold and hungry. He tried to move into a more comfortable position, but he was in too much pain. His wounds were surely infected by now. There was so much dirt mixed in with the dry blood, and the cuts were inflamed.  
  
Draco suddenly remembered what he wanted to ask. "You heard it, didn't you? That horrible voice. It called your name."  
  
Lucius immediately spun around and glared at Draco, "I-I-I don't know what you are talking about, boy! What voice?"  
  
"I think you do know exactly what I am talking about." Draco said trying to build up the courage in his voice, "It called you. You did hear it when none of the other Death Eaters could."  
  
Lucius rolled his eyes, and paced around the small room. Draco gulped nervously. He was sure that Lucius would kill him. After all, he did murder Jewel and several others. What would stop him from killing Draco, who would probably die anyway from this cold horrible dungeon, and his infected wounds? It was several moments before Lucius spoke, "Draco, you heard nothing."  
  
"FATHER! Don't lie!"  
  
  
  
Lucius glared, "Don't call me 'Father.' I have done nothing to deserve that title, Draco Malfoy. I murdered Jewel, and I have to live with it. I am no father."  
  
Draco took this in and smirked, "Too true. I mean, what kind of father kills their daughter, nearly kills their son about five hundred times, and then lets them be tortured and thrown in prison."  
  
Lucius walked closer to the spiral stairs, "I have done all of those things, yes. But Draco, there is so much you don't know. You are so naïve, and may I say, very stupid sometimes."  
  
"Go to hell." Draco retorted.  
  
"Yes, that is where I will end up." Lucius said distantly, "I've done too much. I don't need to add anything else to my burden. You don't need to know anything. Just beware."  
  
"Of what?" Draco snapped.  
  
Lucius shook his head and said nothing. Macnair had returned.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione was bored to death. She was sitting with Elena in her toy room. Hermione stared blankly out the window as Elena rambled on about who was going to be which princess. Hermione bit her lip, and concentrated. She wondered what happened to the others. She didn't know why, but the bad feeling she had would not go away.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Hermione looked down at the blond toddler sitting at her feet. Hermione tried to remember a time when she felt so carefree. **I wish I knew what a nice peaceful life was like.** she thought bitterly.  
  
Elena laid her dolls to the floor, and sat next to Hermione. Elena giggled, and grabbed her hand, "Do you want to go somewhere else? There are loads we can do here!"  
  
Hermione groaned, but followed Elena through a series of hallways. Elena smirked and ran by all of the expensive furniture. Hermione hoped that Elena wouldn't knock anything over in her excited state. After walking for about five minutes, the two finally reached an elegant mahogany door with several fancy carvings on it. Elena giggled, "This is my favorite room of all. It is quiet, and here is where all of my picture books are kept."  
  
Elena flung open the door, and Hermione smiled in delight at what she saw. It was a huge library. There were thousands of books on every topic, and hundreds of lavish book selves. There was also a huge window on the end of the library that looked over the entire lawn in front of the Manor. The light shone through the window making the library warm and inviting. Right next to the window were some comfortable leather sofas. While it was not as big as the Hogwarts or Beauxbatons library, the Malfoy Manor library was definitely the most extravagant, and beautiful one that Hermione had ever saw.  
  
"This is amazing." Hermione whispered.  
  
Elena laughed, "Yup! Now I am going over there to read my princess books. Come sit with me!"  
  
Hermione watched Elena run over to one of the far selves and grab a colorful looking book with a pretty blonde maiden on its cover. Hermione grinned as she watched Elena flop carelessly on the sofa with her picture book in hand. Hermione turned away from Elena and looked at the various books on the selves. Hermione immediately noticed that these books cost a fortune. They were all very old, and valuable. As Hermione was walking by, a certain volume caught her eye at once. It was very thick, and had bold golden print. The print said: The Legend and Dark Curse of Eden.  
  
~*~  
  
It was dark, and extremely cold. Draco tried to get comfortable, but he couldn't. It simply wasn't possible. Draco grumbled and tried to turn over, but an excruciating pain flowed through his chest. Draco cringed, and saw that the huge "M" cut had opened again. Blood was gushing down his chest, like a dark red waterfall. "Fuck." Draco muttered as he desperately tried to stop the bleeding.  
  
"You know what is going to happened, don't you?"  
  
Draco gasped and looked up. A few feet away Draco saw the shadow of Macnair talking to Rosier. "No," Rosier replied, "This plan.I wonder how it will all end."  
  
"A heir is needed." Macnair snapped, "Draco was supposed to be the proper heir to take over after the Dark Lord, but he refused. Personally, I am glad he is going to die instead of leading."  
  
Rosier voice was full of doubt, "Are you sure he will die?"  
  
"Of course," Macnair snapped, "No one has ever ever survived the Prigione Buio."  
  
"But there is always a chance." Rosier protested, "This Malfoy is just like his father-"  
  
"From what I can see, he is nothing like that fool Lucius," Macnair snapped, "Don't worry. I will make sure he doesn't escape."  
  
Draco didn't move a muscle as he watched the two shadows walk slowly away. Draco felt his heart pound against his slashed chest. "Prigione Buio? What is that? Why can they just kill me quickly? No, they have to think of some torture chamber or something like that to murder me. Damn you, Macnair."  
  
Draco looked sadly at the black stonewalls that surrounded him. There was no way in hell he was going to get any sleep tonight. Draco couldn't remember the last time he was so hurt, hungry, dirty and thirsty. "I am going to die in this place," Draco muttered sadly as he looked up at the ceiling, "I hope Hermione is okay. Hermione, I'm sorry. So sorry."  
  
Things are going to get worse. Fair warning ;)  
  
~*~Sophiebabe~*~ 


	15. IMPORTANT!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I, Sophiebabe, deserve to be kicked out of fanfiction.net forever. I have been so horridly busy with history papers/PSAT work/babysitting everyday/etc. Also a good friend of mine was sent to Children's Hospital due to massive internal bleeding. This month has been a horrible one for me and I just couldn't write. You know I have had family problems and every night I would cry myself to sleep. **sighs**  
  
Chapter 15/14 should be up as soon as possible, but until then please be patient with me. I won't abandon this fic. Ever.  
  
~*Sophie*~ 


End file.
